The Darkest Time
by hazelmom
Summary: Pepper goes missing, and Tony is in danger of losing himself without her. Finished!
1. Chapter 1

8

A/N: This is really unadvised, but I'm still in love with the movie, and my brain hasn't been shipping on anything else lately. This story will be hard and different, but I am intrigued with where it is going in my head. There will be very much a psychological edge to this. I will try to throw out a chapter every 2-6 days. I hope you decide to read.

The Darkest Time

Chapter 1

It was a day similar to all others. Tony was in his workshop lost in his latest project. This one was a particular labor of love for him. Rhody's birthday was coming up in a month, and if he stayed focused, it would be ready by then. Pepper knew about it, of course. He was being secretive, but the little boy in him needed someone with whom to share the excitement, and Pepper was always there for him. Despite her tendency to compensate for his over-exuberant nature, she had really bought into the excitement. She'd even insisted that she have a voice in the exterior design of the tentatively named "War Machine." Tony had pouted, of course. He wanted to control all of it, but she wore him down, ignoring his excuses until he finally gave her a seat at the table.

Pepper told him she was proud of him, and while it carried an condescending air, he knew she got excited whenever he focused on "doing for others". It was all part of the long term Tony Stark as Decent Human Being campaign that she and Rhody had been waging ever since he'd come home from Afghanistan. Pepper, in particular, was very enthusiastic about his efforts to notice how his actions impacted others.

"Jarvis! Tell her to get her tight little posterior down here."

"Miss Potts has not yet arrived for the day, Mr. Stark."

"What the hell time is it?"

"Almost noon, Sir."

"Where is she?"

"I've called her cell twice, and left messages."

Tony put his hands on his hips. "And you are only now telling me about this!"

"Miss Potts has asked me to not alert you every time she does something unexpected. You'll recall two months ago when you pulled her out of her Brazilian bikini waxing. That went very poorly…for both of us. I have agreed to give her a two-hour window before we send out SWAT. I still have 13 minutes before that window is closed."

"You are not supposed to be afraid of anything, especially a woman who spends her whole life teetering on four inch heels, Jarvis."

"Your fear is much deeper than mine, Sir."

"Whatever! I did not approve the window. Find her…though if she is at the bikini waxing place again, we'll stand down until the appointment has been completed. Go!"

Tony shook his head. He was often unsure of who his employees actually thought they were working for. She had this way about her, this authority; that was equally intoxicating and annoying.

Thirty minutes later, he had moved onto something else, and was deep in the motherboard of the head-piece when Jarvis alerted him.

"Mr. Stark, we may have a problem."

"What?!"

"I sent Mr. Hogan over to her apartment to confirm that she wasn't there. Her car is still in her parking place. Mr. Hogan knocked repeatedly. He then contacted the manager to open the door. Mr. Hogan reports that her apartment is empty. Her purse is there, and her keys, but she is not."

Tony straightened up. "Where's Happy now?"

"He is waiting to see if, perhaps, she went for a walk or a run."

"She did neither, Jarvis. I got a feeling in my gut. This is the real thing. Contact the police, FBI, Homeland Security, and Shield. And get me a car."

"Mr. Hogan believes this could be a trap. He strongly encourages you to stay in your home. You can coordinate efforts from here."

"Jarvis, I want a vehicle parked outside front door in the next 30 seconds or I'm going to drop a 2 liter bottle of Coke right into your operating system and walk away. I swear it on my father's grave."

"Uh, would you prefer the classic Corvette or the Porsche?"

"30 seconds, you annoying chunk of overpriced hardware!"

…………………………………………………………………………

Things work differently for the rich and famous Tony Stark. A normal citizen would be wrestling with authorities for days, but Tony had the apartment complex swarming with uniforms and suits within an hour of Jarvis' first 911 call. Then they arrived, and soon her apartment was filled with people fighting over jurisdiction. Crime scene investigation took over, and kicked them all out including Tony.

It quickly became apparent that no amount of celebrity could give Tony Stark control over these circumstances. His frustration at its peak, he fled to the beach outside her complex. The only relief came in an Air Force blue uniform striding down the beach toward him.

"Rodey!"

Colonel James Rhodes quickened his step. "Jarvis called. If he wasn't a.i., I'd say he was damn worried."

"Please tell me I'm overlooking something simple. Tell me that tomorrow's headlines read, "Millionaire Playboy Calls Out The Calvary On PA Getting Highlights In Salon."

Rhodey shook his head. "I don't have a clue, Tony. I ran through the possibilities in my head on the way over. I can't figure it. It's been four hours now. There's no precedent for Pepper to be out of touch that long. I don't know what to say."

Tony let out a deep breath. "Okay, so we're waiting for a ransom demand. Jarvis is monitoring everything, and so we wait."

Rhodey pushed sand around with his shoe. "Yeah, I was thinking about that too. I'd be in agreement except kidnappers usually make the phone call before now…Ya' know, um, before the authorities get involved. That's sort of how they work."

Tony walked away. "I've been racking my brain trying to think who's out for revenge. I mean, it could be dozens of people I've tangled with, but Rhodey, they all love the spotlight. I would expect something a lot more public than this."

"Yeah, I was thinking about that too. It's almost if someone decided that this was the darkest way to reach you."

Tony turned and frowned at him. "I don't get it."

Rhodey shrugged. "You're a doer, Tony. Waiting, patience, these are not skills you possess. If you knew who it was, you'd be in the air busting heads until she was recovered. This is a lot more insidious. You are completely powerless. You don't know what to imagine."

Tony put up a hand. "That's enough, Old Friend. This is not the time to bring out your notes from Psych 101."

"Tony—"

"No, I got to think this through, Rhodey. You want to help? Great. I need ideas not psychobabble."

"Then the media is the next step. Her disappearance leads every major news network tonight. Some may have stumbled onto it already, but we need to be proactive."

Tony nodded. "I want to do a press conference."

"With note cards?"

He sighed. "Right, nothing spontaneous. We need to be very careful here."

Rhodey nodded. "FBI has the best intelligence on this sort of thing. I'll go grab someone. We'll start mapping this out."

"It's best if I go home, isn't it?"

"The alternative is getting your suit on, and dropping on every redhead in L.A. County. I mean, I get the impulse, but it's not very productive. "

"Rhodey, you're going to have to keep me grounded, literally and metaphorically."

"It's what I do, Bro."

………………………………………………………………………………….

Tony Stark had done hundreds of press conferences in his lifetime, and he hadn't been nervous at a single one. Tonight, he was terrified. He didn't answer a single question without first glancing at Rhodey and the FBI contingent, but the last question almost made his knees buckle.

"Mr. Stark, are you aware that the circumstances of Ms. Potts' disappearance match identically three disappearances in the last 18 months. Beautiful, accomplished women snatched at their addresses with no sign of struggle. Have you considered that this might not have anything to do with your money or status? Have you considered that this might be an everyday psycho who just happened on the lovely Pepper Potts?"

Tony stared into the sea of people, unable to imagine a response to such a question. Rhodey immediately stepped forward. "Okay Folks, that's enough for tonight. We'll let you know the minute we hear anything. Thank you."

Rhodey led Tony back into his home, and guided him to the living room where scores of people were setting up a command post. Tony pulled away from Rhodey and turned to the FBI team following them. "Is it true?! What happened to others?"

A woman stepped forward and faced him. "I'm Agent Kelly. We have considered that angle, and are pursuing leads from a number of directions."

"Answer the damn question. Have three other women in the area disappeared? Have they been found? What happened to them?"

She nodded. "There have been three confirmed. All disappeared under circumstances similar to Ms. Potts. Only one of the bodies has been recovered."

"He killed them."

"We can only confirm one dead, but she was tortured and then murdered."

Tony turned to Rhodey. "I'll offer money. 50 million to start. 50 million if she is returned safely. Do you think it's enough?"

Agent Kelly interrupted. "Mr. Stark, if it is a sexual predator, there isn't enough money in the world to get him to stop."

Rhodey gripped his arm tightly. "Thank you, Agent Kelly. Mr. Stark and I need to talk." He pulled his friend out onto the balcony. Ocean breezes blew in, and if this were any other night, the hypnotic power of waves rolling in would have calmed them both, but tonight, only fear held any power.

Tony pulled away. "I need a drink. A bottle. Hell, I need a case of scotch. This is killing me. I won't get drunk., Rhodey. I swear. Hell, I just need to maintain."

"The minute you go to the bottle, I will lose you. I know that. A drunken haze is too damn inviting right now. Once you are there, you're not going to want to leave. I can't compete with that."

"Jesus Rhodey, don't you hear me? I'm dying."

Rhodey got close and hissed in his face. "So fuckin' what! What do you think she is going through right now? You cannot compete with whatever she is facing. Plus, she doesn't have a fuckin' choice. If you want to help her, then you have to suffer along with her. You want to give up and climb into a bottle, go ahead, but neither she or I will ever forgive you for it."

"God, I hate you right now."

"If it helps keep you out of the liquor cabinet, then I could give a shit."

Tony turned away, but Rhodey wasn't ready to be ignored. He grabbed his arm. "Listen to me! Forget all that crap about being powerless. I was wrong. You are powerful. You can push this until we have her again. You are rich and brilliant and and famous. Make people care about Pepper. Nobody knows her like you do. You control that. If you fall into a bottle, then that edge is gone. You have to teach the world how special this woman is. It's your best chance of getting her back."

Tony nodded. "You're right."

"I know, Man. I'm right a significant chunk of the time. That's why I'm going to stick with you. You need Colonel Common Sense in your life."

……………………………………………………………………………

Tony opened his eyes and saw Pepper standing over his bed.

"Pepper!" He reached for her, but she backed away. "God, I've been going crazy. Where were you?"

"Hey Boss, do you want me to lay out some clothes?"

Tony sat up. "No, I want to know what happened."

She pulled a silk shirt out of his closet and looked it over. "I like this royal blue on you."

"Pepper, look at me."

She blinked at him, a red lock falling across her check. She smiled and pushed it away. "Yes."

"What happened to you?"

She shook her head. "We really can't have all of the answers all of the time."

Tony stood up and took a step toward her. "Are you okay?"

"I don't think so."

"Please Pepper, tell me something. I'm so scared."

She reached over and stroked his cheek. "Life is never fair."

"I'll do anything. Please!" He tried to hold her, but found nothing to grasp.

Then she was at the door. "Bye Boss."

"No!" He dived for her, but she was gone. "No! No!"

Someone grabbed his shoulder and he looked up. Rhodey was standing over him. "It's okay, Tony. It's just a dream."

"She was here!"

"I wish."

"How many hours?

"You've been asleep for two. She's been missing for almost 36."

…………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 2 on Saturday or Sunday


	2. Chapter 2

9

A/N: Since this is a comic, I figured it would be okay to make this a little larger than life. It's fun but pretty unexpected. I hope you keep reading. Sheila

The Darkest Time

Chapter 2

She woke with a deep pain in her head. She buried her face deeply into the sheets, and breathed in a smell so funky she gasped. Forcing her eyes to open, she found herself lying on the covers of a large bed. There was a sour, musty smell in the dark room. A closet door was open; jeans and flannel shirts lay in a pile of the closet floor. Hangers hung empty above. The walls were some sort of dark faux wood paneling, and they were starkly empty of art or photos. She winced as tried to move, and she felt an odd tightness on her face. She reached up and felt a weird line snaking from her left temple across her cheek and over her nose. Fear tugged at her, and she tried to scratch it off, but it was part of her skin.

Fear now flooded her gut. She sat up, even as the pain shot from her head down the back of her neck. Her legs were bare, and she wore only an oversized men's undershirt. She pushed off the bed and swayed. Her hands landed on a nightstand littered with cigarette butts and needles. Reaching for the wall, she walked herself to the doorframe. Noise came from down the hall, and she scaled the wall toward it. It was a TV blaring college sports loudly. She peered in, and saw a man laying on a recliner watching a big screen. The walls were the same fake wood paneling, and the green carpet looked like it hadn't been vacuumed in years. The man looked at her and laughed.

"Damn Darlene, you look like a used up whore."

She furrowed her brow. "My name isn't Darlene."

He rolled his eyes. "Are we back to playing that game again?"

"Where am I? Who are you?" Her bottom lip quivered.

"I am not in the mood today, Darlene."

"Please, I don't know where I am."

He clicked the mute button on the remote. "It's a good thing we're going to see Dr. Sikko today."

"Psycho?"

"No, ya' dumb slut. Its spelled Sikko. It's just pronounced psycho. Remember the doc said it was one of those old European names, like from one of those commie countries."

"Do I know you?"

"I swear Darlene. This game tires me out."

"Please."

He sighed deeply. "I am your everlovin' devoted husband, Lester. You are in our spacious mobile estate on blocks 25 miles outside the beautiful metropolis of Petunia, North Dakota. Now, don't bug me with this shit. My temper is a hair trigger today."

"I'm not Darlene, and we're not married."

"Then who is the Sam Hill are you, Darlene?"

She closed her eyes and hugged the doorframe. She was aware that this should be an easy question. She winced as her blank mind gave her nothing. Tears spilled over her eyes. "I don't know."

"I put up with a helluva lot more than the average man, I'll tell you that. I overlooked that scarred, ugly face, took you out of that strip club and married you. I should be up for sainthood, but woman, you try me on a daily basis with your games. We're leaving in five minutes. Get some pants on that ass now."

"Please help me. I want to talk to the police."

All of a sudden, he swung an arm, and a longneck beer bottle slammed into her hip. She moaned.

"I swear to God that I will come at you with this belt if you don't get yourself into some jeans and out the door.

……………………………………………

"I don't know who I am." Darlene leaned forwarded in a flannel shirt and jeans. The only shoes she could find were a pair of battered flip flops.

"That's very interesting, Darlene. Who do you think you are?" Dr. Sikko was a balding man with a thick mustache.

"Please don't call me Darlene."

Lester snorted. "She's turning schizophrenic, Doc."

Sikko ignored him. "What should we call you?"

She wiped at the tears on her face. "I don't know."

"Darlene, it is generally a good idea to have a new identity before discarding the old one."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do think that Darlene is still inside of you? Is she another part of you?"

"No! No! No!" She dropped her face into her hands and sobbed.

Sikko leaned forward. "Darlene, it is not unusual for you to have some memory loss. Lester tells me you were on a three day bender. I also heard that you did some dancing on the tables at the Cubby last night. Do you remember that?"

She shook her head. "That's not true. It's not me. I would never do that."

The doctor sighed and sat back.

"She's ready for the state hospital, ain't she, Doc?"

"I don't know what to say, Lester."

She stood up. "Why is this so hard for you to believe? My mind is blank. I can't remember anything. I'm not lying."

The doc opened a thick file. "That's a little hard for us, knowing what we know about your history. I've got 20 years of psychiatric history here. You were diagnosed with conduct disorder in high school. Quit school at 16. Started dancing at Hoochie's at 17." The doctor dug deeper into the file. "Diagnosed with bi-polar disorder at age 21. Hospitalized for manic episodes 14 times. You have refused to take your medication for the last two years. Arrested for solicitation three times. Three arrests for fifth degree assault. Arrested for drug possession twice plus an arrest for possession with intent to sell. You've been in county lock-up 27 times, and you've served three sentences of at least 9 months. You filed domestic abuse charges against Lester 16 times, and you went back to him 16 times, often within the same day. Sheriff's deputies don't even respond to your 911 calls anymore. Darlene, I have to tell you that this is not the first time you've come at this from a new angle. The amnesia is expected although I am surprised that you didn't think to create a new identity to go with it. You always like to come at a story with a flourish."

She rubbed at her eyes. "That's not me."

Sikko shrugged and Lester gave him a long suffering look.

Her fingers found the raised scar across her face. "What is this? I've been wondering all day what happened here."

Lester folded his arms. "I ain't playing her game."

"I think that humoring her will do no harm. Darlene, that's the scar you suffered when you were 14. A drunk boyfriend cut your face with a knife. Your mom tried to treat it at home. When she finally decided to bring you in, it was too late. Scar tissue had already started to form."

She put her hands over her mouth and started to rock.

"Your mother said that you were a good student until that moment. You fell into drugs, and the scar was so prominent that you couldn't face people sober. Exotic dancing was the only way people would look at you. You danced with your hair in your face."

Her fingers reached up to trace it. "I'm not this person. I don't know what to say that will convince you."

"Darlene, you are in your clothes, touching your face. You are you. It's not that complicated."

"Hell, somebody oughta' pay me for putting up with her crazy ass." Lester said with a nod.

………………………………………………………………………….

He spread out bills on the hood of his truck. "Okay, let's work this out. We put 300 away for rent. That leaves 545 left. We split that in half. Quick, Darlene, what's half of 545?"

She looked away.

"Um, I figure it's almost 300, right?"

"272.50," She mumbled.

"Sounds good. We spend that 270.00 today, and save the rest for the 15th. Do you remember the drill?"

"No, I don't remember any drill."

He shook his head. "Doc says I gotta' be a patient man with you. Doesn't make any sense to me but whatever. Here's the breakdown. We go to Willie's liquor first. We buy four cases of Budweiser's and two of those plastic gallon jugs of vodka. Can't buy nothing for you since you lost your job at the Video Hut. You'll have to make due when I'm feeling generous. Then we go to Piggly Wiggly's. We get five loaves of white bread, 4 lbs. of bologna, 2 jars of jam, 6 of them big bags of cereal, and ten boxes of Little Debbie's. Got it?"

"What about soap, laundry detergent, shampoo, and cleaning supplies?"

"You're just begging to get hit, aren't you? If you was working a job, we'd have money for incidentals. As it stands, we only got money for necessities."

"Cheap liquor is a necessity?"

He looked around, grabbed her by arm, and punched her hard in the gut. She doubled over. "Listen Darlene, this money is my bad back government check. This money is for me. I let you live in my house. I pay for rent and food. I don't need your lip about cleaning supplies. I can't even remember the last time you cleaned a single thing."

She grabbed the bumper and retched from the pain.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Oprah Winfrey stood, curls a halo around her expressive face. She peered intently into the camera and began. "A week ago, Pepper Potts, personal assistant to Tony Stark, disappeared from her Santa Monica apartment complex. Every law enforcement agency who can get involved has done so. And yet, there have been virtually no leads. Tony Stark has been working non-stop getting the message out, doing whatever he can to find his assistant. Last night, there were no less than 300 candlelight vigils around the country. Tony has offered 100 million for her safe return. And today, he is here to share with us the special bond he shares with Miss Potts. With him is his best friend, Colonel James Rhodes. Join me in welcoming Tony Stark and Colonel Rhodes."

She turned to the curtain and clapped as Tony and Rhodey came onto her set. Tony seemed disoriented under the bright lights. She motioned them to sit and took a chair next to Tony, putting a well-manicured hand on his arm.

"Tony, you and I have been friends for years. We have seen each other at countless red carpet events. First, let me express my deepest sympathies with what you are experiencing. The whole country has been watching your desperate search for Pepper."

Tony nodded. "Thanks Oprah. Your support means a lot to me."

"I have to say, Tony. We are compelled about your situation, but as someone who loves her staff dearly, I have never someone so undone by the loss of an employee."

Tony nodded. "I know. I've had a hard time explaining as well as understanding it. Let me start by saying that Pepper and I have worked together for the last ten years. There is not 40 hours a week. We are with each other constantly. I trust her. I depend on her. She knows everything about me."

"Tony, I hear your words, but I'll be honest. You act like a man in love."

"Of course, Oprah, I love her. Our bond is that tight, but I think what you are really asking is whether or not we're romantically involved. I have always maintained that our relationship is platonic, and it has been."

"You anticipated my next question. So this is truly about a man and his Girl Friday?"

Tony sighed. "Yes, but there is nothing ordinary about this. Pepper has stood by me through extraordinary events and times. I wouldn't have made it this far without her support."

"She sounds amazing."

"Oh, she is. She puts up with me when I'm selfish, arrogant. She makes me want to be a better person."

"How does she do that?"

Tony looked down, and for a moment, it was unclear whether he was able to continue this conversation. He took a deep breath and looked up, his deep, brown eyes shiny. "I don't know how to do this, Oprah. I've put myself out there everywhere I can find a camera for the last seven days. I want you to know that she's important to me, but I don't know if it's going to be enough. I don't know if this helps at all."

Rhodey leaned past Tony. "Oprah, its important to know that Tony has had very little sleep."

Tony nudged him back and faced the camera. "I've had very little sleep. That's true. But I just realized that by giving Pepper a face and a personality, it helps, but it only goes so far. I am pretty sure that a man like me doesn't deserve second chances, but I'm begging."

Oprah took his hands. "I don't know if it will be enough, but I know that you brought your heart and I am so very touched by you."

"I just want to be worthy of her."

Oprah nodded and looked at her audience. "We're going to take a break, and when we come back, we'll talk to Tony about his life as Ironman."

Tony closed his eyes.

Rhodey stood. "Oprah."

"Turn off your mic, Colonel"

Rhodey fiddled with the wire attached to his shirt and approached her. "You see what's happening. He's devastated. He'll answer any question you ask. For you, it will be unforgettable television. For him, it will be the last vestiges of his dignity."

"Does he eat?"

"I cut up apples for him, and make him chew power bars twice a day."

"We'll steer away from Pepper."

Rhodey shook his head. "Do you really think that's going to happen?"

"I got 40 minutes of live air to fill."

"How about talking to Ironman's best friend?"

She turned to look back at Tony. "What do we do with him?"

"Send him to the green room. I have a little powder here, and I was just waiting for an opportunity to get it into his coffee. He's desperate for sleep."

Oprah waved over a girl with a clipboard. "Devon, get a cup of coffee for Mr. Stark and put it in the green room."

Rhodey smiled at her.

She pointed a finger. "You better be twice as adorable as you look, Flyboy. I need you back in this seat charming our socks off within the next 60 seconds."

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Dr. Sikko sat back in his chair, and looked up at the widescreen. "This plan is amazingly elegant."

On the screen, a visage in black robes glared back. "Report."

"It's brilliant, really. Psychology can be the cruelest torture of all."

"Report!"

"Pepper Potts is living life as strung out whore with an abusive husband in a backwater small town in North Dakota. She has no memory, but a sense that this life can't be hers. Her dignity is being stripped bit by bit, and she can't do anything about it."

"Even in North Dakota, they have heard of Pepper Potts. She'll be spotted."

Sikko giggled. "That's the best part. I gave her the identity of a woman with a tight body and a ghastly scar. No one has looked at this woman's face in years. For her part, Darlene Heinz has always walked around with her hair in her face. I have the husband hypnotized so he recognizes no difference. I didn't even need to add a scar. I merely hypnotized her to feel it."

"Where is the real Darlene Heinz?"

Dr. Sikko sighed. "Unfortunately, she overdosed two nights ago with my help. She sunk to the bottom of the county's deepest lake."

The dark voice grew deeper. "Convince me that this will destroy Tony Stark."

"It's the best part. Stark is denied a focus. She's gone. His suit doesn't help him nor does his money nor does his charm. I bugged Jarvis, and have been watching. He is sinking bit by bit. He would be falling apart faster if not for Colonel Goody Two Shoes."

"It is not moving fast enough!"

"Yes, really all I have to do is unite Stark with his liquor bottle, and I have a plan for that."

"Guarantee me that California's Federal Reserve will be mine for the taking in 6 weeks."

"Are you kidding? This is unfolding so beautifully that I can guarantee that Ironman will be nothing but a gutter bum in no time at all. I can't wait to unfold act II on these fools."

"Just get him out of the way!"

"Not a problem."

The screen went blank. Sikko smiled and reached for a bottle of scotch.

………………………………………………….

Next Chapter on Monday


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is a very interesting journey for me. I like the story, and I know where it is going. However, I am not sure I am taking too many of you along for the ride. I hope you hang in there. The support is what keeps me motivated. Sheila

The Darkest Time

Chapter 3

Tony looked up from his work, and saw her striding toward him, cradling a coffee; that secret smile playing on her lips. A feeling of joy settled in his gut. The pleasure of being around her was something he'd always taken for granted. She handed him the coffee and turned to leave. He reached out and grabbed her hand. "Don't go."

She smiled at him.

"Just stay here with me, Pepper. Just be near me."

"That's never enough for you, Tony."

He shook his head. "Being near you is all I want. I promise."

"It's too bad we didn't savor this when we had it."

He held her hand tightly. "I failed you, Pepper."

She shrugged. "It is what it is."

"Tell me I deserve a second chance."

"I'm not sure it matters what you deserve."

Then her hand was gone, and she was walking away. Tony tried to follow, but his body was part of the table. Breathing heavy, he struggled until his eyes popped open. He was alone on the couch in his living room. There was no sign of the mob that had been in residence for the last two weeks. There was no more command center. FBI and SHIELD both kept an open case file, but they were all moving onto new cases.

Sunlight flooded his face, and so he threw an arm across his eyes. He sat up, his body as weary as when he first lay down.

"Sir, you only slept four hours twenty minutes. We were hoping you would rest two-three hours longer than that."

"Shut up, Jarvis."

He threw off his blanket, and marched into the bathroom.

…………………………………………………………..

Her survival depended on her ability to keep him drunk. Luckily, that was the easy part. The hard part was getting him to pass out. Lester could drink from the moment he woke until late in the night. For the first week and a half, it had worked beautifully. Every night, he was far too drunk to do anything but pass out. As the days went on however, the supply was dwindling, and the end of the month was still a week away.

Darlene had been through the old mobile home top to bottom. She'd found some old laundry soap, and had done her best to clean the clothes and the house. There was an old bottle of drain cleaner under the sink, and it inspired a desperate plan. She struggled with it for two days, but it got closer and closer to that moment when she could no longer manipulate him with alcohol; still days away from another disability check.

With the last of the vodka pooling in the bottom of the jug, she poured the drain cleaner in. He had a full drink in front of him and was really quite drunk. This last shot would be for that last drink when he was no longer coherent, and unable to discern between the sharp taste of the cheap vodka and the sting of actual poison.

She folded her arms on the table and dropped her head into them. Lester always let her know in a very distinct way when he was ready for another. It wasn't clear how long she slept; she jolted awake by Lester's howling in the next room. "One more, Darlene. Now!"

She jumped up, breathing hard. She took the vodka bottle into the living room, and poured the last of it into his beer mug. Realization washed over her about what she was actually doing. She dropped into the chair across from him, and watched him reach for it.

"Lester, look at me."

He swung his rheumy eyes in her direction.

"I'm not sharing, Bitch."

She nodded. "Perfectly alright. I think we should go to town tomorrow."

"Check doesn't come in yet."

"I know, but I can find work."

He shook his head. "You can't risk another arrest. They'll put you away this time."

She rolled her eyes. "I won't do anything illegal. I'll get a straight job."

"Stupid whore, you have lived here for your entire life. Who would hire you?"

Tears stung her eyes. "Give me a chance, Lester."

"We'll see." He gave her an odd look, and then reached for his glass.

She held her breath. Even Lester deserved another tomorrow. "No, Lester, don't drink that. Please don't drink that."

He frowned. "When you have money, you can buy your own."

She was on her feet. "Lester, look at me."

"Shut up!"

Darlene pointed. "Oh my God! Lester, there's the biggest spider behind you."

He swung his beefy neck around. Darlene took this moment to rush over and grab the mug in his hand. She wrenched it away from him and threw it at the wall. Shards of glass fell like confetti.

"You Bitch!" Lester lunged for her. In that moment, a memory clicked into place. A handsome man had shown her self-defense moves. She feinted to the left, and let him barrel past. Her hands clasped together, she brought them down hard on the back of his head. Lester collapsed hard on the floor, breathing heavy. She checked his vitals, and sighed deeply. She sat back next to him and tried to remember the man who had taught her this move. The image of his face was fleeting, but he wore a cocky smile. A feeling of yearning grew in her gut, but nothing more came to her. Rubbing tears from her eyes, she got up and found a blanket to throw on Lester.

………………………………………

James Rhodes, stiff in his dress blues, leaned over to Tony, "This is stupid. You're not ready for a red carpet event. Let's go home."

"No." Tony scanned the dazzling ballroom. He spotted a perfect blonde. These functions always had several: big chest, tiny waist; hair as light and soft as cotton candy.

She walked up to him, a cloying smile on her red lips. She handed him a water with lime. "Mr. Stark, I understand you're drinking sparkling water these days."

He winked at her. "Thanks darling."

He took a deep drink and got quite a surprise. The sparkling water and lime was infused with a healthy dose of vodka. His eyes widened and he coughed.

Rhodey frowned at him. "You okay?"

"Uh, actually, I am just fine." All of those weeks of denial came rushing up to him. The feel of the alcohol burned his throat, and he was gripped with a need for more. He spotted her retreating back. He gestured at Hogan. "Catch her. Tell her she's in charge of keeping my glass full all night."

Hogan gave him an odd look.

Tony frowned. "Go!"

Rhodey grabbed his shoulder. "Come with me. You need to shake hands with a few stockholders before we get you out of here."

Tony looked over his shoulder one more time, but the blonde had disappeared. He reluctantly followed Rhodey.

…………………………………………………………..

A few hours later, he sunk comfortably into the back of the limo. Rhodey slid in across from him. "So she kept you in booze all night. Don't deny it. I can see it in your eyes."

Tony ignored him. He was feeling a soft buzz that had stolen all of his concentration. The intense pain in his gut was dulled and it was the first peace he had felt since the nightmare of her disappearance.

"Tony, this isn't the answer."

"It's been four weeks, Rhodey. I stopped breathing four weeks ago. I need to let go."

"The booze with kill you. Pepper would be disappointed."

Tony lunged forward. "Shut up, Rhodey! She would understand. She would know how hard I've fought."

Rhodey shook his head and looked out the window.

"Hogan! We're stopping at the next liquor store."

Happy turned his head. "Are you sure, Boss?"

"Are you working for me or Rhodey?"

"Sorry Boss."

Rhodey threw up his arms. "All right, I can't be here anymore. Happy, stop at the next corner."

"Aw, come on, Rhodey!"

Rhodey pointed a finger in his face. "I'm not going to stand by and watch. You don't think losing her wasn't hard on me too? Now, it's happening again, and I'm not going to watch. Happy, drop me right here."

The limo slowed.

Tony shook his head. "I need you."

"Not as much as you need to fall into a bottle." Rhodey climbed out and looked back in. "Call me if you ever manage to get out again."

………………………………………………………..

"Damn! I have a helluva' hangover." Lester weaved his way into the kitchen. "And I got a knot on the back of my head the size of a goose egg. What the hell?"

Darlene raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, you tried to get up last night, lost your footing, and hit the back of your head on the end table."

Lester growled. "And you left me laying there?"

"What exactly did you want me to do with you? That was as good a place as any to let you sleep it off."

"What the hell kind of wife are you?"

"Lester, you promised me that we were going into town today."

"Ain't time for the check yet."

"I have a money making idea."

"You haven't had one original idea in your life."

"You don't have any booze in the house, and you promised to take me to town. What kind of day are we going to have if you don't follow through on your promise?"

He grunted. "Get in the truck, Darlene."

………………………………………………………………………………….

Tony turned his head as the alarm, and the blinding sunlight annihilated him. He slid off the couch next to an empty bottle of Dewar's. "What the hell, Jarvis?"

"Sir, there is a hostage situation in Burbank. I hate to disturb you. I am not at all sure that the your blood alcohol has settled enough for you to be up—"

"That's enough, Jarvis!" Tony headed for the stairs, hugging the railing all the way down."

He stumbled through the suiting, and burst into air, his head fueling a headache the size of the San Andreas fault. Luckily, there was enough intelligence in his suit to drop him in on the convenience store in Burbank. His thoughts remained disorganized, and the only idea that came to mind was drop feet first through the roof of the store. Coordinating with the police was an unfortunate afterthought. Bricks and mortar flew everywhere. People dived for cover, glass shattering in all directions.

Tony struggled to get to his feet, groans sounding all around him. Guns cocked, and he turned to find L.A. County SWAT drawing down on him. A lieutenant stepped forward. "You're a little late, Ironman. Hostage situation ended ten minutes ago. We're just cordoning off the crime scene until you destroyed it. Hope, we can convince a judge that some of this evidence isn't contaminated by you…dropping in."

Tony winced. "Sorry guys."

…………………………………………………………………………..

The next day's headlines ran the gamut from Ironman Destroys Crime Scene to Has Ironman become Irrelevant? Tony threw the newspapers to the ground, and sat back on the couch. A fresh bottle of Dewar's stood open in front of him. He closed his eyes and winced. "Pepper, what have you done to me?"

……………………………………………………………………………

Next chapter Wednesday or Friday


	4. Chapter 4

9

A/N: I'll be honest. I am used to more reader success with my stories. I'm almost gave up, but I really want to tell this story as unusual as it is. I want to thank Tamasit1 who has offered consistent support. Without that, I would probably have quit. Thanks to Nova Creation, Tony Pepper Fan, gab4eva24, and ulstergirl for reviewing. Your reviews help me to keep going. Sheila

The Darkest Time

Chapter 4

Rhodey picked up his cell. "Happy, everything okay?"

"Sir, I thought I would call with an update. The boss has entered a new phase."

Rhodey sighed. "Tell me."

"I think he is trying to stop drinking."

"I'm all ears."

"He opens a bottle, takes a big swig, and then throws it against the wall. I have had to buy three new cases in the last two days."

"It's a start."

"Last night, he threw a bottle through a Picasso."

Rhodey chuckled. "Take it down and take it to a restorer before anyone finds out he's using a iconic painter for target practice. Make sure the restorer gets paid for their confidentiality."

"Maybe you'd come out and see him, Sir. Maybe you could push him along."

"Happy, you call me back when he stops sending you back to the liquor store. He's not quite ready for me yet."

"Yes, Sir."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Sikko frowned. "Darlene, I'm not sure you should be working."

She narrowed her eyes. "Why not?"

"You've burned so many bridges and—"

"Doc, I don't think it's so bad." Lester jumped in. "She's doing janitorial for the Methodists on Wednesdays and the Catholics on Fridays. It's a nice little gig. She's never late, and she gets paid weekly. We're swimming in luxuries these days."

Sikko glared at him. "What about her wifely duties? She's had you living like a monk for the last 5 weeks."

Lester nodded. "That's a twist; there's no doubt, but she ain't fighting with me and the house is clean, and she figured out a way to stretch my dollars better. She's got me eating salads, Doc."

"But you're not good enough to share a bed with, are you, Lester?"

Lester screwed up his face and looked away.

"Why are you pushing him? Lester and I are doing well."

Sikko turned his attention to her. "I have watched you manipulate this man for years now. It's sad to see him folding like this."

She glared at him. "So you were happier when he was drunk and mean. All I am trying to do is better his life and mine."

Lester frowned at her. "A man has needs, you know. You've been denying me for too long."

"I am not having this conversation around Sikko."

"This is another way in which she manipulates you, Lester."

Darlene was on her feet. "This is the last time I sit in this office. " She stormed out.

"Lester, you have to take your woman in hand. "

"Doc, she claims she don't remember me. I think she means it."

"It's another trick. You have to take what's yours. What if people around Petunia found out that she's pulling you around by the nose and not sharing your bed anymore."

Lester darkened.

"You get her in hand, Lester, or you're going to become the town sissy."

Lester jumped up. "I never thought of it like that, Doc. I had no idea that she had such a plan."

Sikko watched him leave. This was not a psychological outcome he'd imagined, and it disturbed him. Pepper Potts should be a broken, abused woman by now. Instead, she was pushing a fall down, abusive drunk toward self-improvement. If Lester wasn't capable of destroying her, Sikko would have to intervene.

…………………………………………………………….

Darlene barricaded the bathroom door. Lester had been on a rampage ever since Sikko's office. Nine beers later and he was prepared to take what was his. Darlene had always known that this moment might come and had planned accordingly. She was holding the door closed with a two by four, but if that didn't hold, she was going out the window. She'd already hidden blankets and water. Tonight was supposed to get down in the 30's, but she knew she could survive it if she had to. He threw himself at the door again, and she could feel the door start to splinter. She cursed, and made a break for the window.

…………………………………………………..

Attempts to dive back into the projects had been largely aborted, but Tony was still trying to reclaim his life inch by inch. He started by throwing the last case of scotch off the balcony this morning. Happy had complained about the work it was going to take to clean it up, but his voice carried little frustration. It was the first step to getting his boss back and he would deal with the inconvenience.

Tony started to head downstairs when Jarvis blared Rhodey's arrival. Tony grinned when the Air Force Colonel walked into the room. "Man, you wasted no time. Happy must have called you the minute I threw the last bottle off the balcony."

Rhodey shook his head. "I'm not here about your drinking."

"Rhodey, you got a weird look on your face."

"I just heard from the LAPD. A man walked into the fourth precinct today confessed to Pepper's murder, and the murders of the other three women."

Tony shuddered. "He just walked in and confessed?"

Rhodey nodded. "We need to go down and get the whole story."

Tony nodded, staring off over the horizon.

Rhodey shook him. "Get dressed, Tony."

Tony nodded again. "When I get down there, I plan to kill him."

"Yeah, why do you think they called the Air Force out to transport you? I'm in charge now. We still don't know what we're dealing with, and we're going to just take it step by step."

……………………………………………….

A homicide detective led them into a room with a two way mirror. Tony walked to the window, and stared at the man in custody. He was a balding man in his forties, portly, but very mild looking. Tony knew that this was the kind of man that people walked by every day without a second glance. He turned back to the detective. "He confessed to all of them."

"Yeah, but the kicker was their licenses; he had all of them including Pepper Potts in his wallet."

Tony frowned. "What was his motive?"

The detective shrugged. "He's an animal, pure and simple. He looks harmless, but his mind is full of meanness. He lives for it. If I had my way, we'd collect the evidence. Then take 'em out back and shoot 'em. Men like that don't deserve better."

Tony ran a hand through his hair as he struggled to settle his breathing. "Why Pepper? She was such a good person. There would've been no reason to hurt her."

"He doesn't care if she was good or bad. She was nothing but meat to him."

Rhodey shook his head. "That's enough, Detective. I think we get the picture."

The detective sighed and looked at the floor. "We have a problem, Gentlemen. A problem that we may need your help solving."

Rhodey looked at the detective. "What?"

He gave up locations on all the gravesites except for your Ms. Potts. It's sort of a funny thing really. He seems so eager to spill anything, but he won't give on where he put your girl."

Tony nodded. "He knows I have money. He wants a pay-off."

Detective shook his head. "He has no family. He confessed so I know he doesn't need money for a good attorney. He hasn't mentioned a word about money."

"But he wants to talk to me, doesn't he?"

"He hasn't said anything about it, but we were thinking that it might be worth a shot. I mean, you are the cherry on the sundae: superhero, genius, billionaire. It's got to impress him. Let's get it straight though. If you go in, you're not going in alone. I see the look in your eyes. Me and the admiral here will go in with you."

Tony looked at Rhodey. "What do you say, Admiral?"

"I don't know, Man. You just got…I just don't know."

"It's happening, Rhodey. You can come in or you can watch. That's all I'm asking you to consider."

…………………………………………………………….

The man had a dull look in his eyes when they entered. It was hard to imagine that he'd have the passion for anything at all."

Tony sat across from him; the detective and Rhodey stood behind. "Your name is Darryl, right?"

The man nodded.

"You know who I am, then?"

"You've been on the TV a lot."

"You're claiming that you killed my friend, Pepper."

Darryl frowned. "I thought she was your employee."

Tony closed his eyes for a moment. "She was both, Darryl. I understand that you came in here to make it right for the families of the women you abducted."

Darryl let out a deep sigh. "Well, really I came in because it was time."

Tony struggled with his anger, staring past Darryl at the wire-encased clock on the wall.

"You must really hate me, don't you?"

"Yeah, Darryl, I really do. The truth is that I'd like to reach over and crush your throat with my bare hands."

Behind him, the detective stirred, but Rhodey put a hand on his arm.

Darryl's eyes seemed to shine. "There are better, more satisfying ways to kill me."

Tony pointed a finger in his face. "Don't say another word about it! If you look at me with those dead eyes, and describe what you did to…women and Pepper, I'll kill you and take the jail sentence."

"You don't want to talk about it?"

Tony gripped the table as if steeling himself from lunging forward. Rhodey stepped forward. "Darryl, you haven't told anyone where Pepper is. It's the missing piece. You tell us, and we'll give you anything you want."

"She's not like the others."

"What does that mean, Darryl?"

"I had to send her home."

Tony rubbed his face. "Darryl, she never came home."

"Well, that's where I sent her."

"Where is she, Darryl?"

"At home, like I said, with Sikko."

"Psycho? What do you mean?"

Rhodey scraped a chair in next to Tony and sat down. "Are you Psycho?"

"No, Black man, I'm Darryl."

Tony leaned forward. "Where's Psycho?"

"At home with Darlene and Lester."

Tony slammed his palms on the table. "Darryl, I want Pepper! I want you to give Pepper to me. You can have anything you want. All I want is Pepper."

The man pouted. "It wasn't fair that I had to send her home. She was my favorite one. Did you ever feel how soft her skin is?"

Tony was across the table before Rhodey could react. It took Rhodey, the detective, and two uniforms to pull Tony off. When they looked down at Darryl on the floor, the man just looked up and said, "I was about to tell you my best stories."

…………………………………………………

Darlene showed up the next morning, joints aching from the cold. She wore three blankets around her like a cocoon, and there were dark shadows under her eyes from lack of sleep. Lester laughed when he saw her. She glared at him. "Take me to work."

"You and I got things to work out first."

"Idiot! I get paid today. Take me to work, and I'll cash the check for you when I'm done."

"How much you getting?"

"Enough to keep you in beer at Cubby's for the rest of the week."

"Well, get in the truck then, you little whore."

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Happy dropped them off at the Santa Monica Pier.

Tony shook his head. "I didn't understand any of that, Rhodey. He didn't want anything from me; aside from the pleasure of seeing my pain."

"He's psychotic, Tony."

"Uh-uh, he's psycho, remember."

"No, he distinctly said he's not. Remember when he said, "I'm Darryl, Black man." I wasn't sure whether to laugh or punch him in the face."

Tony looked out on the ocean. "I had no ambiguity. I want him to die like he killed."

"He said that he sent her home."

"But she never came home."

"Tony, what if he wasn't talking about her home?"

Tony furrowed his brows. "We have to search his home."

Rhodey shook his head. "They've done that, but there's something about the way he said, 'home'. Tony, you won't relate to this because you grew up living in a series of overpriced mansions, but I grew up in a home."

"You're right. You've lost me."

"He sent her home…like the kind of home that defines who you are…the home you can always go back to and find meaning. Tony, we have to find out where he grew up."

Tony nodded. "You're right. Her body is there. It has to be. Let's bring her home."

……………………………………………………………………..

Lester stood outside in the cold, damp of a late fall afternoon. Darlene came out of the bank and counted the money. She divided it carefully. "Here Lester, I have $97.00 for you. I'm keeping 42.00."

Lester shook his head. "It all goes in the community pot."

"Yes, but there is no community pot because I'm not going home with you."

"Don't try me, Girl." Lester stiffened.

"There's enough money there for you to drink taps at Cubby's for about three days."

"You're coming home."

She shook her head.

"No one is going to take you in. You'll freeze to death."

"I'm not your wife, Lester. I'm not even Darlene. I don't know who I am, but I know I'm not going to be your punching bag."

Lester reached for her, but she jumped back. "You touch me, and I'll kill you."

Before he could react, she turned and ran away.

……………………………………………………………………

Friday or Saturday


	5. Chapter 5

11

A/N: Okay, I have to admit I am a little overwhelmed. I asked for some support for this story, and everyone came running. Wow! Thanks a lot. We still have a ways to travel with this. It's great to have a community of readers to make this journey with me. Sheila

The Darkest Time

Chapter 5

Darlene sat at the old woman's kitchen table with her hands folded neatly in front of her.

"I've known you since you were ten years old, Darlene. You are no mystery to me. You will always lie, cheat, and steal your way through life."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"You are aware that, as a nun, I have no things of real value in this home."

"Yes."

"If you take what little I have, just know that God will see you doing it."

Darlene shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"I am letting you stay because I need the help. My arthritis is a trial, and I need someone to do the cooking and the cleaning for me."

"I'm happy to do this, Sister Rita."

"The minute my belongings go missing, you are out of my house."

Darlene sighed and nodded. She honestly couldn't picture why anyone steal from a Catholic nun in her 80's, but the world seemed to believe she was capable of doing it, and claiming innocence was becoming a waste of everyone's time.

Friday is fish. I have some cans of tuna in the cupboard and some bread in the in the larder. "

"I'll take care of everything, Sister."

…………………………………………………….

Lester slumped over the bar, staring angrily into a mug of cheap tap. Sikko sat next to him. "Lester, she's making a fool of you."

"Leave me alone about it, Doc."

A grizzled fellow on the other side of Lester leaned over. "Give him a break, Doc. Lester here never had much in the way of aspirations. Being the town fool ain't that much of a drop down for him."

Around the bar, several men nursing beers like the mugs contained the nectar of life itself, burst out into wild giggles.

"Roland, I got a mind to crush that pea brain of yours." Lester growled.

Sikko threw up his hands. "You're just going to let her get away with it, aren't you?"

Lester took a long draw. "I ain't doing anything but plotting my revenge on my own terms. I don't even know where she is staying. It'd make no sense to just waltz around town knocking on folks' doors and such."

"Don't wait too long."

"Damn it, Doc. You're just like my mother, nagging me in my ear all the time. I ain't in the mood."

"Lester says Doc's an old woman." Roland announced. The room erupted again.

"Lester—"

"Damn it, Doc!" Lester roared. "Even if I wanted to, I couldn't hit a single thing right now. Hell, the only way I'm even going hit the toilet is iffn' someone reaches in and does the aiming for me. Don't worry me no more about this tonight." With that, Lester threw his head back, drained the rest of the mug, and belched loudly. "Set me up with another one, Mel, and a whiskey chaser."

…………………………………………………..

"So our plan is to fly your jet into Petunia, North Dakota and demand Pepper's body."

"Elegant, no?" Tony was busy with maps of North Dakota spread in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Rhodey settled into his seat, and accepted a coffee from the flight attendant.

Tony looked up. "We still don't know what psycho means? Maybe, it's a town or a lake or a creek. There are some very odd names in these backwoods. Look at this: Embarrass. If a town is named Embarrass, how far behind can a town named Psycho be?"

"Give me some of those maps."

Tony pushed half across the table in front of them. Rhodey took a deep breath. "Tony, you remember that we're looking for a body now, don't you? A living Pepper would have been home by now."

Tony shook his head. "I know this, Rhodey. My hope is to find her and bring her home. I know she's not alive. I just want her home."

"I think I know better than anyone else what she meant to you. "

"Yeah, but I didn't know it until I lost her. I got a hole in my gut deeper than anything I've ever felt before. I had it all, and I never knew it. I don't deserve anything better than what I feel right now."

Rhodey shook his head. "This isn't punishment, Tony. You're not doing penance. You loved her, and she loved you." He put up a hand when Tony tried to speak. "I'm sure of it. If she didn't, she would have walked away from your narcissism years ago. Neither one of you wanted to risk losing the other, and so you put a lifetime into dancing around each other's feelings."

"If I had been a better man."

"Stop Tony, I'm not going to rehash this with you. We're going to do right by Pepper, and then we're going to bring her home…And then we help you heal."

Tony started to talk, but Rhodey shook his head. "That's enough. Living in your grief and your pity is an indulgence that's not worthy of a man of your talents. You don't get to give up. The rest of us need Tony Stark and Ironman far too much."

Tony stared at him one long moment, and then went back to studying maps.

…………………………………………………………..

"Come here, Child, and sit down." Sister Rita gestured at the table.

"How was your day, Sister?"

Sister Rita laid her old tweed coat across the back of the chair, and then eased herself down. "The world is full of Lesters, my child. Father Randall is evidence of this. I'm 82 years old, and he won't allow the diocese to retire me. I could be lighting candles with the sisters down in Winona. Instead, I am at his beck and call because the man doesn't know how to relate to his parishoners."

"I'm sorry to hear it."

"You've kept my house beautiful for two days. You've been a surprise."

"It's been quiet and peaceful for me, and I am grateful to you for that."

"What should I call you, Child, since you're not really Darlene."

Darlene sat back, startled. "How did you know?"

"I'm not afraid to look at your face."

Instinctively, she looked away.

"Look at me, Child."

Her mouth quivered, but she turned back to Sister Rita; her fingers lingering on the imaginary scar across her face.

Sister shook her head, reached over, and pulled the hand away from her face. "You really think you feel it, don't you?"

She couldn't speak.

"Do you know your name?"

She shook her head.

"Lester and that crazy psychiatrist of his did this to you."

"I don't remember anything but waking up in Lester's house."

"Ah, Lester, he'll come looking for you soon enough. He's been drinking at the Cubby all day."

"I shouldn't be here."

"Well, you're here now, Child. It would be a true devil to attack you in the home of a nun."

……………………………………………………………

Sikko placed the bottle of whiskey on the bar in front of him. "It's Jameson. Have you ever tasted a decent whiskey?"

Lester tried to ignore it. "It's one of those fancy kool-aids. I ain't interested."

"It's all yours. The whole bottle. You don't have to take another dollar from your pocket while there is still liquor in the bottle."

Lester licked his lips. "What do you want, Doc?"

"I want you to take care of your wife. As a man, you'll never be able to hold your head high in this town until you take care of your woman."

Roland leaned over. "Leave him alone, Doc. It's kinda' creepy how you're always pushing him."

Sikko ignored him. "A bottle tonight, and a new bottle every night for the next seven days."

The bar stool scraped back as Lester got up. "I imagine you got her location."

Sikko smiled and led him out the door.

……………………………………………………………………

Lester came equipped with no plan other than marching up the steps of the nun's tiny rambler, and pounding on the door. When that didn't work, he started back down the stairs, but Sikko produced a sledgehammer, and sent him back up. It took two swings to crush the front door. His wife was at the back door herding Sister out when he came barreling through. Dropping the hammer, he tackled her before she could get out. They hit the ground together, and he punched her in the face and in the gut. Before he could hit her a third time, he saw something move in his peripheral vision, and heavy wood plowed into the back of his skull. All of his weight collapsed on top of her.

A wave of nausea ran through her as the blow to her face began to swell and tighten. For a few minutes, she could do little more than moan. Then she sensed a shadow, and the tiny form of Sister Rita stood above her. She pointed to a baseball bat on the ground next to her. "That looks like the bat from the gymnasium at church.

She looked up at the nun and moaned. "I'm sorry, Sister. I stole it from the church after I left Lester."

Sister frowned for a moment. "That's okay. It appears you needed it more than we did. Let's see what we can do to get this pile of human garbage off of you."

……………………………………………………………………..

It was almost midnight before they got to Petunia in the rented limousine Happy procured in Grands Forks. The town's one main drag led them straight to the Sheriff's office. Inside, the office was empty save one scrawny teenager.

Rhodey got to the counter first. "We need to talk to the sheriff."

The boy shook his head. "Sorry. Sheriff Hanson and the two deputies are part of a meth lab raid tonight down in Stone County. I'm watching the store. Tonight is a helluva of a night to leave me in charge."

Tony leaned in. "Do you know who I am?"

The kid's eyes widened. "Damn!"

"We have to find Lester Heinz as soon as possible. We need to talk to him about a…murder."

"You mean, like what almost happened tonight?"

"What happened tonight?"

"Old Lester tried to off his wife at Sister Rita's place."

"Where is he now?"

The boy gestured over his shoulder at the back.

"We need to talk to him right now."

The boy frowned. "I don't have that kind of authorization. 'Sides, Lester really isn't in a talking mood right now."

Rhodey pulled out a card. "Colonel James Rhodes, Air Force. I am your authorization."

The boy looked puzzled for a moment. Then he got up and gestured for them to follow. "He's in a cell. He's got a bad concussion, and I'm just waiting for the Jamestown ambulance to get here and transport him to a hospital. Darlene apparently beaned him on the back of the head with a baseball bat."

The boy opened the door to the cells, and there Lester lay in the first cell; a thick slab of a man, moaning and holding his head.

Tony stood at the bars. "Let us in."

The boy worked on the lock. "Sheriff said I couldn't leave the office. Had to call Mel at the Cubby. He sent some fellers over to get him. I don't think he can answer any questions for you. He's pretty out of it."

Tony pushed past the boy and kneeled down in front of Lester. "Wake up, Lester. I need you to tell me where Pepper is."

Lester opened his eyes, but didn't say anything. Tony shook him, and he groaned. "Where is she? I need her. Just tell me where she is."

Lester tried to roll away from him, but Tony held fast. "Tell me where she is."

"What's Pepper?" He mumbled.

"Don't play a game with me, Lester. You're out of your league. Where's Pepper?"

Lester shook his head. Tony grabbed his shirt and tried to pull him into a sitting position, but Rhodey was there, pulling him off. "Stop it, Tony. He's injured. Leave him alone."

"He needs to tell me."

Rhodey pushed him back against the cell wall. "He needs medical care. Leave him alone."

"He talks to me and then I leave him alone."

Sounds came from the front of the office, and the boy took off. He came back a moment later with EMTs. Rhodey kept Tony against the wall. "Let them treat him."

The EMTs took vitals and then loaded him. One of them looked up. "No more questions, Fella's. We're looking at a skull fracture here. You can see him at Jamestown Hospital."

………………………………………………………….

Tony and Rhodey watched the ambulance disappear down the dark highway. "We're close, Rhodey. I can feel it. We're so close."

"Darlene."

Tony looked at him. "What?"

Darryl said that she was with Lester and Darlene. Let's talk to Darlene."

Tony blinked. "We should follow Lester."

"We're going to be able to catch up with Lester. We have time. Let's go see Darlene."

…………………………………………………………………………………….

The front door was barricaded and so they went to the back. The small woman who opened the door looked at them warily. "We don't want any more trouble."

"Can we talk to Darlene?"

The old woman shook her head. "She's had quite a night. Leave us alone."

Tony caught the door before she closed it. "Please Sister, I think Darlene can help me find my friend. Please."

Sister Rita frowned. "She's not Darlene."

"Who is she?"

The nun shrugged. "She doesn't know."

Tony got a strange twinge in his gut. Rhodey sucked in breath behind him. "We're here to help, Sister. I promise. I just need to see her."

She stepped aside and let them in. The house was small; the three of them could barely stand together in the kitchen. In the living room, Tony spotted a dark haired woman curled up in an afghan on the couch. Her thick hair covered most of her face. Sister Rita put a hand on his arm. "Be careful. She's had a rough night. Lester beat her up."

Tony sat in a chair across from her. "Darlene?"

"I'm not Darlene." She put a hand in front of her face as she talked. Tony stared at her hand. He remembered asking Pepper about her small hands; the precision with which she replaced his titanium heart. These were the same hands.

"Rhodey?" His breathing started to deepen.

Rhodey stood behind him. "I know, Tony. Take it slow."

Tony leaned forward. "Can I see your face?"

She shook her head.

"Pepper?"

She stirred. "Is that my name?"

He got up and she pulled the afghan around her more tightly. He sat down next to her gently. "Please. I have to know."

Her dark, unruly hair was light at the scalp. He saw strawberry blonde roots. "Pepper, I'm going to look at your face now."

She flinched when he touched her, and he drew back until her breathing settled. "You don't remember who you are?"

"I'm not Darlene."

"I know. You're my friend, Pepper."

He reached over and carefully pulled her hair off her face. The first thing he saw was the blue and purple bruising around her eye. "I'm so sorry, Pepper."

He tried to push more hair away, but she caught his hand. "Don't look at the scar."

"Pepper?"

She traced a line across her face, but it was imaginary; there was nothing there but skin and freckles.

He looked back at Rhodey. "I don't understand what's happening here."

"I don't know, Tony."

Tony turned and took both of her hands. "Look at me, please."

She raised her face to him. It was her face, the one he'd dreamed about every night since she'd disappeared, but it was her sad, frightened eyes that struck him. "You're going to be okay. I'm going to help you."

She pulled away form him, shaking her head. "I don't know you."

He pulled her back. "Look at me, Pepper. If you look at me, if you concentrate, you'll know who I am."

"No!" She stood up, shedding the blanket. "No more! No more tricks or games or lies. She backed away.

"Pepper, it's okay. You're going to be okay."

She found Sister Rita and stood behind her. "I'm not Pepper! I don't know Pepper!"

Rhodey pulled him back. "She's scared. Give her space."

Tony grabbed him by the shoulders. "We found her!"

Rhodey looked over his shoulder at the wounded woman. "I know, Tony, but from the looks of things, I would say we've still got a ways to go before she really goes home again."

…………………………………………………………………..

Tuesday


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This chapter sort of knocked the stuffing out of me. I believe that there will be two chapters more. Please tell me what you think. I'm so grateful to be writing this with such a great community of readers. Sheila

The Darkest Time

Chapter 6

He lay in his bed, eyes awake at the ceiling. The events of the last couple of days were a blur; he couldn't remember the last four consecutive hours he'd slept. Images kept flashing through his head.

The last two days had been spent talking Pepper into coming home, and he saw very little of her through it. She seemed so uncomfortable around him, and so Rhodey and Sister Rita did most of the work.

Lester did, indeed, have a fractured skull, and the sheriff danced around the idea of arresting Pepper for attempted murder most of the first day, but Tony had put his considerable influence into getting Pepper a whole firm of lawyers. By the end of the day, the D.A. had closed the file.

The biggest discovery had been that the mysterious psycho was actually a local psychiatrist named Sikko. The man had fled, but, in addition to law enforcement, Tony threw a crack team of private investigators into the mix. Tony considered jumping in as well, but his notoriety and talents did not lend themselves to the minutiae of investigation.

The quiet of his home felt deafening to him now. It was only a few hours earlier that he'd brought his miracle home. Pepper was wary and scared, and spent most of her time with Rhodey. Bringing her to the Stark mansion seemed to be the best solution. Tony had to have her close plus the idea of leaving her alone at her apartment was more than he could stomach. Initially, they tried to convince Sister Rita to come down with her, but Sister Rita couldn't be budged. For Pepper's comfort, Tony installed Rhodey in one of the empty bedrooms.

Tony heard movement out in the hallway, and he sat up. Sleeping was what he really needed right now, but delicacy of having her back was too much for him. As miraculous as it was to find her, it seemed very fragile as if she could disappear again in the blink of an eye. Indeed, that was happened just six weeks earlier.

He got up and walked quietly down the hallway. At the end, there was a door open with a light on. He waited, breathing slowly, but after several minutes no one emerged. He walked up to the open door looked in. It was one of the bathrooms, and there was Pepper curled up on the counter next to the sink with a framed photo in her hands. She stared at the picture, and then glanced into the mirror again and again. He thought it best to leave her in this, but his pajama bottoms brushed against the door and it creaked. With a gasp, she looked up.

"I'm sorry, Pepper. I…heard a noise. I just wanted…to make sure…."

Her hair was pulled back behind her ears, and for the first time, he saw her whole face again. Her cheekbones were gaunter than he remembered, and the bruised skin around one eye was barely in contrast to the shadow under the other. She turned the photo toward him. "I'm really supposed to be this person?"

The photo was of Pepper smiling widely, wind blowing her strawberry curls away from her face. Tony had always been a thief of sorts, capturing pictures of Pepper whenever her spirit really showed. The mansion was dotted with little portraits like this, and the old Pepper had long since ceased hiding them.

Tony stepped forward carefully, and reached for the photo. "This is you."

She looked in the mirror and shook her head. "I don't see it."

"The woman in the picture is sure of herself, confident, happy. She knows who she is. I believe she still exists within you, but you're hurt and confused right now. Sikko and Lester did that to you. They stole your memories, and they treated you…badly."

She cocked her head at him. "Why?"

He looked down. "I have enemies, Pepper. They know they can hurt me by hurting you."

She shook her head. "No, I mean why me? Why is all of this happening to me? At best, I'm ordinary; at worst, I am the things Lester said to me. No one looked at me. No one cared about me. Why does one of the richest, most famous men in the world come to find me in a private plane and then install me in his palace? What are you going to do with me?"

Tony was stunned. It had never dawned on him that she could see his actions as anything other than a rescue. She didn't trust him any more than she did Lester, and while he felt wounded, he knew that six weeks of abuse had taken its toll. "Pepper, I just want you to be you again. I want you to be happy and confident and funny again. You were very important to me, and I want you back."

She narrowed her eyes. "And I do what for you?"

He sighed deeply. "You help me with…everything. I trust you before all others. You keep me sane. You take care…More importantly, you care about me, and I care about you deeply…I want you to be strong and happy again."

"I don't know what any of that means." She wrapped her arms around her knees tightly and looked down.

Tony nodded. "It's too much. I'm sorry. I don't know how to do this, Pepper. I am so filled with…hope and excitement, and I keep pushing too hard. I'm doing everything wrong."

She let her hair fall back into her face. "Can I go back to bed now?"

"Of course, you don't need my permission ever…for anything. I won't bother you…Again, Pepper, I'm sorry."

He stood away from the door so she could jump down and trot away from him. He sighed deeply and dropped his head. When he raised it, he looked in the mirror, and realized for the first time that the only thing he was wearing were a loose pair of pajama bottoms. He cursed. The nakedness of his soul showed inside and out.

…………………………………………………………………………..

Sikko sat on the stale smelling motel bed, and opened his laptop. He cleared his throat, and waited for the man in the dark hood to emerge.

Determined to get in the first word, Sikko barely waited for the connection to begin before he launched his explanation. "Sir, everything is going according to plan."

The dark hood shook his head. "You not only didn't destroy Pepper Potts, but you have reunited her with Tony Stark. Your mission has failed."

"No! This is part of the plan. Stark thinks everything is okay, but he now has to deal with her memory loss and the psyche damage that has been inflicted."

"We have abandoned plans to take California's Gold Reserve."

"I have been promised a cut of this! You can't do this! You're impatient. This, I understand, but you haven't given me a chance. I have not finished my work here."

"You're finished with us. I fully expect you to be in the hands of the authorities within days, if not hours. Do not attempt to contact us again."

The screen died before Sikko could protest. He slammed the laptop shut and paced. Staying ahead of law enforcement was taking all of his energy currently, but soon he would be settled, and he would show everyone the extent to his power.

………………………………………………………………….

He looked over the balcony railing and saw her 100 feet below. She sat in the sand, barefoot; staring out into the surf. Behind her, Happy stood about 20 feet behind, looking uncomfortable in a full suit. Above, helicopters hovered in the distance. Tony glared at them, but they stayed in the air, like several pesky houseflies.

"Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark! Please come back in. Mr. Stark!"

Tony turned around, and remembered the group of people gathered around the conference table. Rhodey came to the door. "Get in here, Man. These people can't just sit around all day watching you stare daggers at paparazzi in heliocopters."

"They're too close!"

Rhodey looked out and shook his head. "They are not. They are at least half a mile away. Just like the injunction said. So get in here already!"

Tony reluctantly disengaged and followed Rhodey back into the conference room. A woman at the head of the table looked at Tony over the top of her glasses. "I realize you are paying a lot to have us here, but this is going to be a waste of time if we can never have your attention."

Tony bowed slightly. "Of course, Dr. Fishel, you are absolutely right. I'm just anxious about her being out there with the paparazzi so close."

She pursed her lips. "Sit down, Mr. Stark. I am sure Miss Potts will be fine out there."

Tony took a seat and ran fingers through his windblown hair. "Right. Right. Okay, please tell me you have good news."

"We really don't have any news. We've done tests, and can confirm that she lost her memory through a combination of psychotropics and hypnosis. We believe that she can regain some if not all of her memory again with time."

"But how long will that take? She's so…uncomfortable. She doesn't know who she is. She doesn't recognize the people who care for her."

Dr. Fishel took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. "Mr. Stark, there is no magic answer. It would be one thing if Miss Potts merely had her memories taken, but she was also placed in an untenable situation. This was a confident, healthy woman who knew her own voice, and she was put in an environment where her only access to identity was to that of a powerless woman. Worse, she was disregarded as useless and meaningless. The symbolism of the imagined scar, and the fact that no one noticed that it didn't exist on her face for 6 weeks is deeply disturbing. There was no where to go, no one to reach out to; there was nothing to ground her in the notion that she had any value at all."

Tony nodded. "Right. We'll just have to wait."

She swept the room with one hand. "And you are not helping. Your impatience is slowing down this entire process."

"What do you mean?"

"While we can appreciate your desire to have her healthy again, you carry an edge; an anxiety that she quickly be able to regain her place in your life. She can sense it. She needs to come to herself on her own, not because you want it so very much for her."

"I am doing the best I can to give her space." Tony shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"She can feel your stress. She knows you are anxiously waiting for her to re-emerge as this person she once was. It's too much pressure."

"You just tell me what she needs, and I will make sure she has it."

Fishel sighed. "She'll need intensive psycho-therapy. Her memories have already begun to emerge, but it's confusing. She can't be an abused wife one day, and then turn into a vital member of a billionaire dollar company the next. It will take time before it all snaps into place again."

"I understand."

Fishel took her reading glasses off. "And you should prepare yourself for the new Pepper Potts. She may return to 'normal', but this experience has shaped her and changed her forever. She can be healthy again, but she will never be an exact replica of who she was. A big part of this for you is letting go of the old Pepper Potts, and making room for the new Pepper."

Rhodey could feel the anger building in his friend, and he moved his chair closer to Tony.

Tony stared at the wall behind the doctors for a moment. "Is that all, Doctor?"

"One more thing, Mr. Stark. We believe that your exposure to trauma from this experience was quite significant as well. We would recommend treatment for you too."

"Okay." Tony got on his feet. "Thank you for your time. Jarvis will see you out." Tony exited before anyone could respond.

For a moment, everyone was silent. Then Fishel turned to Rhodey. "I couldn't see sugarcoating it for him. I realize that it's a lot for him to digest. Please tell me that you heard what we said. He will need someone in his life who can walk him through this."

……………………………………………………………………………………

Pepper moved form program to program on the TV. It was the latest suggestion from her therapist. She needed distractions from the work of regaining her identity. Memories were trickling in, and she needed to find a way to be patient about the pace of it.

It was such a scattered process. Memories would come, disconnected to context, and she would find herself lost as to meaning. The other night when he appeared at the bathroom door in his pajama bottoms had been the first time. It was the titanium heart. She saw it on his chest, and remembered him asking her about her hands. She remembered the nervousness she felt when he asked her to help him replace the heart. She remembered how it felt inside his chest, and the joy she felt when the new heart clicked into place. The emotions that went along with it were so strong that the bathroom was suddenly too small for the both of them. She'd jumped off the counter at the first opportunity and disappeared into her bedroom again.

This morning, it was different memory. She was lying in bed sobbing. There was a news report on Tony Stark's disappearance in Afghanistan. Officials had concluded that Tony was dead, and the search had been suspended. The sorrow in this memory was so profound that her face was again wet with tears. The intensity of this memory and the first one confused her. This didn't feel like memories from a relationship that professional or even platonic. Yet, Tony insisted to her that it was. The man could have any woman in the world. Settling for a lanky, freckled girl with a crooked smile seemed highly unlikely.

She clicked past show after show, disgusted with the lack of real content on television, when she passed a video of Tony. She surfed back to it in time to hear an announcer say that the True Hollywood Story of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts would continue after the break. After commercials, the show began with a video montage of her and Tony in close contact. The narration reported years of speculation about a secret marriage or possible affair, and then finally the speculation that she might be paid for intimacy by the billionaire. There was blurry video shot from a distance of Pepper on the lower deck of a large yacht, sunning herself in a bikini. On the top deck, Tony, dressed in white, is clearly staring down at her.

The breath left her body for a moment. She scrambled for the remote, and when she wasn't able to turn it off immediately, she threw it at the TV hard. The end of the remote buried itself in the screen. She heard running footsteps, and turned to find Tony breathing heavy. "What happened, Pepper?"

She got off the couch and backed away from him. "You're trying to manipulate me. You're just like Lester and Sikko."

He shook his head. "I'm not, Pepper. I promise you. Please tell me what happened."

Her face screwed up. "You said I worked for you. You said we were friends. On TV…I just saw a show that claims…that I was your prostitute."

His shoulders dropped. "Oh Pepper, you can't watch TV. This is no way to heal. It's the media. They don't understand us. They have been making lurid claims for years."

She started shaking. "No more lies, Stark. I mean it. I have had it up to here with being played by every male I encounter."

"Pepper, it's not true."

She pointed at him. "I told you to stop lying. I've had enough. I know it's a lie because I am starting to have memories, and they are not the memories of an employee, I'll tell you that."

Tony stepped forward. "You're starting to remember?"

She backed away from him in concert. "I remember when you disappeared in Afghanistan, and everyone thought you were dead. I remembering the crying and the sadness and the not eating and the not sleeping. I remember feeling like my life was over. I remember wanting to die."

"Pepper, the docs said that your first memories would probably be your most intense. I'm so sorry. I never knew…I was so busy trying to survive that I didn't have time to think about what it must have been like for you."

"Who am I, Tony?! Why did I care for you so desperately?"

He sat down gently into the couch. "Pepper, listen to me. I'm not lying about this. Our relationship was complicated. Nobody understood it, but it worked for us, and we didn't care what anyone else thought."

She relaxed against the wall. "I can't hear that. I need something to be simple right now. No more lies. No more games. Tell me something real."

Tony worried his lip for a moment. "I know how you felt when I disappeared in Afghanistan. This is what happened to me when you disappeared: no sleeping, just sadness…and drinking…and wishing my life was over. That's real, Pepper. That's from my heart."

"Did you love me?"

He nodded. "Very much, but we never talked about it. I was not the kind of man you deserved, and we both knew it."

"I was never your prostitute?"

He shook his head. "God no, Pepper. Never."

She closed her eyes. "I can't make sense of this. I'm not extraordinary, but you are. Why did I matter to you?"

For a long moment, he was silent. Then he stood. "Do you still feel the scar on your face?"

Startled, she reached up and felt for it. "I don't know."

He walked up to her slowly. "Can I touch your face?"

Her breath quickened, but she nodded. He reached up and traced a line across her face. "There is no scar. It was never there. They stole so much from you, but I believe you're going to get it all back. I am so tempted to tell you everything that makes you special, but I can't make you feel it. I need to give you the space to find it on your own."

He left his hand on her cheek, and just looked at her. She might not be the same in every way, but she was Pepper. More and more, he knew she was coming home. Her shallow breathing quickened again. "Why did you wait so long?"

"I don't understand."

"You were gone three months."

"I was in captivity, Pepper."

She ducked away from him. "I remember that I didn't trust that you came back as fast as you could. I knew that if something intrigued you, you would follow it. The suffering that was happening to me; I knew you wouldn't think about it. It would all about you."

"Pepper?"

A sob rose from deep within. "And even when I knew that you were in captivity that whole time, I was angry because it's a pattern, you knew. It didn't matter that it wasn't your fault. And then I find you, and all you want to do is eat a cheeseburger and set the world on fire. Silly old Pepper with those tears running down her face could certainly wait."

"I'm sorry."

She rubbed at her eyes. "What fascinates Tony is what matters. Tony is off on another adventure. Tony can't be bothered to remember birthdays. If you let Tony get too close, he'll get bored. Tony always gets bored. Tony doesn't have real emotions."

"You're remembering more." He stepped back.

Sobs caught her breathing and she struggled. "If I was really that important to you, you would've tried harder to be a better man. That was always the truth, wasn't it? Oh God, its like a flood washing through my head: the feelings, the teasing, the resentments."

"Okay, Pepper, it's going to be okay. You have to slow down, Honey. You're hyperventilating."

She turned and stumbled for the stairs. "I have to get out of here. I can't breath."

He caught her arm, but she pushed him away. "Don't touch me, Tony. It's coming too fast now, and you're making it worse."

At the top of the stairs, she turned to him once more. "I can't just turn back into this person again in the blink of an eye. And maybe I don't want to. It seems to me that the old Pepper put up with way too much."

Tony grabbed his cell, "Rhodey?...I don't care what you are doing. I need you here…She's remembering too much, and the feelings are too intense, and being around me isn't helping…I mean it, Buddy. We need you bad."

He slid down the wall and sat on a stair. "I won't come near you, Pepper. Just slow down. Put your head between your legs."

She let herself sit down, and dropped her head. After a few moments, her breathy sobbing slowed.

Tony felt his breathing trying to match hers. "At the risk of not saying the right thing, I want you to know that…you made me want to be a better man. I did take you for granted. There is no doubt, but you also changed me. You've changed me a lot. I'm still changing and growing because of you…Our relationship has been a dance between us for a long time, and neither of us knew how to take the final bow. Neither one of us knew."

She looked up at him with puffy eyes. "Please don't tell me anymore right now. There's too much."

Rhodey came around the corner, and found them both slumped against the wall, like they had just run a marathon. He knelt in front of Pepper. "Are you okay?"

She reached for him. "Please take me away from here."

Rhodey pulled her into a hug, looking at Tony over his shoulder. "It's okay, Pepper. I'll take care of you."

"I'm so sorry." Tony didn't even attempt to rise.

Rhodey shook his head. "They told you not to push."

"I tried."

"Well, you didn't do a very good job, did you?" Rhodey put an arm around her shoulders, and led her away from him.

……………………………………………………………

Next chapter on Saturday, I think.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I am so sorry!!! My life got away from me. I'm taking classes and teaching classes and it is all threatening to topple me. The last chapter will be Friday and Saturday, and I really know where it is going. Thanks for hanging in there with me. I love hearing what you think.

Rhodey's house was much smaller than Tony's, and it was something of a comfort. She sat in the breakfast nook, sun streaming in through the sheer curtains. She curled up in a chair and drank coffee. Rhodey was dressed in full uniform when he walked in. He grabbed a cup for himself and looked at her. "So what's the plan for today?"

She lifted one of her mousy brown locks. "I want my natural color back. I want my clothes. I want my laptop."

He smiled. "Well, I think we can make that happen. Are you sure you're ready for the laptop? It might be overwhelming."

"It's time. And I have another motive. I really want you to check on him. It's been three days. I just want to know that he's okay."

"He'll make it. This is humbling. It's good for him."

She smiled and, in his gut, he felt like he was really seeing Pepper again. "He's struggling, Rhodey. We all want him to grow, but maybe we underestimate how hard he works."

He shook head. "Man, you sound like yourself again. Do you have any idea how many times you and I have had this conversation?"

"I do remember. I know that you're going to say that he should grow up, and then I'm going to say that he's under a lot of pressure, and then you're going to say that I only see the best in him, and I'm going to say that he really needs us."

"Man, it feels good to hear you be you again."

"It's coming, Rhodey. There's still a lot of confusion, a lot of chaos. I question parts of who I was. I wonder if I took care of myself like I should have. I'm feeling very sensitive to that right now."

"Right. I shouldn't expect the new Pepper to be the same Pepper."

"Thanks Rhodey."

"Okay, so I'm going to call Happy and get him over here. He'll take care of your hair appointment and getting clothes for you. I'll take care of the laptop."

"And Tony?"

"I'll stop, but I'll do it later. I'm sending a visitor over to see him this morning."

………………………………………………

"Mmmmm! This is genius. What do you call it?"

"Salmon Salade Nicoise."

"Jarvis, do you share your recipes?"

"I am rarely asked, Dr. Fishel."

"Jarvis, how would you characterize the last several months for Tony Stark?"

"I'm sorry, Doctor, I don't understand."

She sighed. "I don't how to ask you a feeling question about your boss. I assume that as an A.I., you don't process feelings."

"Not as humans understand them, certainly, but I am able to monitor the well-being of humans."

She dropped her chin into her palm. "So, how's he doing?"

"He has been under a lot of stress. He has vacillated from signs of sadness and depression to indications of self-destructive behavior. His impatience with myself and other employees indicates a high level of frustration, and his neglect of his own daily care indicates anger directed inward."

"Very good, Jarvis. Let me know if you ever want to freelance, I could use a diagnostician like you in my clinic."

"He is quite frustrated that Miss Potts has not reciprocated his attempts to reconnect. I have video of the most recent evidence of this if you would care to see it."

"Jarvis! You will cease communicating with Dr. Fishel." Tony was standing at the top of the stairs. "Doctor, I thought I told you I wasn't interested in talking to you an hour ago."

"Well, technically, you just stormed downstairs when I attempted to initiate a conversation. Jarvis and I discussed it, and decided in lieu of a definite directive, we'd settle for lunch and conversation."

"Dr. Fishel, my A.I. may need definite responses, but I am quite sure you don't. I think I made myself clear."

She nibbled on a leaf of lettuce. "True, but I was paid quite handsomely to come and offer you support. I don't want it said that I didn't try my best."

"I don't want to talk."

"Well, then sit down and eat because I'm not going anywhere until this salad has been thoroughly ravaged. And as a 62 year old woman, I'm quite sure you are too much of a gentleman to drag me to the door."

Tony sat down and barked at Jarvis. "Lunch!"

"You are in a mood."

"Is this a game to you?"

"No, as I mentioned earlier, this is my work."

"Well, Dr. Fishel, you predicted that my impatience would be harmful to her and you were right. I am a selfish, narcissistic bastard, and I drove her away."

"And self-pitying, don't forget that."

Of course, how could I forget that."

"You're quite disappointed in yourself."

Tony ignored her and dived into his salad.

"You'd think a man of your talents would not have so much self-hatred."

"You'd be surprised."

"It started long before Pepper ever came into your life."

"Brilliant, talented, rich people don't engender much sympathy."

"To whom much has been given, much is expected."

He rolled his eyes. "I can't tell you how many times my father said that to me."

"It's a lot of pressure."

"What Pepper asked of me should not have been that hard."

She pushed the remains of her salad away from her. "Maybe what she was asking of you was to be less self-loathing. Maybe, that's where the better man is hiding."

"What do you mean?"

"Self-loathing. Maybe that's your problem. You spend too much time fulfilling the worst of what people think because you don't deserve better."

"Okay, that's enough psychobabble."

"The best way back to Pepper might be for you to give yourself a break."

"Right."

Do you want her back?"

He glared at her.

"Then convince yourself you can be the man she's always believed in."

He frowned for a moment.

Fishel smiled. "Honestly, she's worried about you more than anything else. She remembers more every day."

"She's doing well?"

"Yeah. She is. It's your turn."

"What do you mean?"

"Stop punishing yourself. The minute you do that, you are on the way to becoming someone healthy in her life."

He stared at her. "That's not so easy to do."

She nodded. "You strike me as someone who is quite motivated."

"Okay."

"So, I'm thinking of coming back for lunch again tomorrow."

Tony shook his head and then smiled. "Sounds like a plan, Dr. Fishel."

…………………………………………………………………………

Sikko stood over the body of a man on the floor of his motel room. An inexperienced killer would be shaking right now; panicked about what to do with the corpse, but Sikko had been in this place many times. Sikko was an identity he'd held for the last five years. Before that, he'd been other men who'd manipulated, hurt, and killed people.

Sikko was the identity he was going to use to break into the ranks of super villains, but he'd lost that opportunity. The only way to get their attention again was to follow through on his original plan to destroy Ironman. He would still try to do it psychologically as this would always be his trademark. As a super villain, he would need a unique identity. However, this time he would do it more purposefully.

He didn't care about his super villain identity for the man on the floor. He had seen that man emerging from Stark's house just this morning, and getting in to a company car. Sikko followed him and engaged him when the man stopped for lunch. Soon, he had enough information to know that the man worked for a water proofing company. The drug Sikko slipped into his iced tea made everything easier. Soon, the man was telling Sikko that Ironman was having trouble using his suit for underwater work. Circuits would almost immediately jam. Another drug administered, and the man docilely followed Sikko out of the restaurant, into his car, and to the motel where Sikko was staying.

Sikko nudged the poisoned corpse, and noted that rigor mortis was setting in. He dropped a piece of plastic down, and rolled him into it. The fluids left behind were urine only. He'd picked a rundown motel, and the smell of urine wouldn't be out of place. Sikko dragged the body into the bathroom, and then returned to planning the downfall of Ironman.

…………………………………………

Pepper walked up to the house with as much courage as she could muster. There were still plenty of holes in her memory, but she had gathered enough to be able to feel confident about her responsibilities. Jarvis let her in, and she could have sworn he sounded excited. She settled in at her desk, and started working. She'd had your laptop for over a week, and had spent much of that time trying to make sense of the chaos surrounding Tony's business affairs.

"Jarvis, I remember correctly that you sometimes helped me with the backlog of work. Can you remind me how that went?"

"Of course, Miss Potts, and may I say that it is wonderful to have you back."

Pepper smiled. It was starting to feel wonderful to be back.

"Jarvis, can you hook up and go through the 6,754 email messages we have here, and separate everything into urgent business, board business, new ventures, and miscellaneous?"

"It would be my pleasure."

"Thanks, Jarvis." A feeling washed through her body. For the first time in over 2 months, she was finally feeling like she was where she belonged.

She looked up near noon. "Has Tony had his coffee or lunch?"

"No, ma'am. He's been working downstairs since 7 a.m."

"Can you put together a tray? I'll take it down with some things that needs signing."

A few minutes later, a tray with filet of sole and rice pilaf appeared. Pepper gathered up her work, straightened her jacket, and picked up the tray. She walked down slowly, working hard to keep her cool. She hadn't seen him since that afternoon that she'd fallen apart in front of him. She pushed on the glass door, but it didn't move. She pushed again, but it stayed locked. She closed her eyes, and struggled to think it through. Was there a key? A code? She thought about going back upstairs and asking Jarvis, but she wasn't feeling patient. In her frustration, she kicked the door, and an alarm sounded. A wide eyed Tony Stark came running around the corner and stopped short when he saw her. She kicked the door again. "How do I get in?!"

Tony trotted up and punched numbers next to the lock. The door slid open, and she stood there holding the tray with a frown on her face. "I was so sure. I remembered so much, and then I got down here, and it was blank."

He reached over and took the tray from her. "You're here, Pepper. You're working?"

She smiled. "It feels good, Tony."

He let out a deep breath. "You have no idea. It is so great to see you. You look…Oh my God, I'm so afraid I'm going to say the wrong thing. You…look like…Pepper."

She smiled crookedly, and when she did this, her freckles seemed to sparkle. "I'm feeling better."

"It's not too early? You're ready to work? You're okay to be here?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I'll take it slow though, okay?"

He put the tray down. "Sit down with me. Can you do that?"

She sat across him. "I have things for you to sign."

He shook his head. "Yeah, let's just talk for a minute. Is that okay?"

She nodded.

"How is it at Rhodey's? Is he driving you nuts yet? Man is anal, you know. Everything is so clean."

"He's okay. He's a little nutty about leaving dishes in the sink, but he's been a terrific friend. He's really helped me."

He nodded. "I know. He was there when I couldn't be."

She looked down at her plate.

"Listen, I didn't mean to make it sound like that. This was really the best thing for you, but I was selfish. I just wanted you here."

"No Tony, let's not do that. You did the best you could. Don't be so angry at yourself. It doesn't help."

He bit his lip. "I want to be good for you."

Her slim hand covered his, and she squeezed. "I'm here because you are good for me. I can't do this without you."

"I'll do whatever you need."

She smiled. "You have to be patient with me. You have to help me remember."

"Anything."

"We were working on something together before…I was kidnapped. I want to remember what we were doing. We were having fun, weren't we?"

He stood up and extended a hand. "Come on, My Dear, I will show you exactly what we were working on before…you disappeared."

He led her into his workroom. The War Machine model was up on the table. Pepper walked around it. "I helped with this?"

He nodded. "You sure did. You worked with me on the suit design. What do you think?"

She cocked her head. "I like it, I think."

He ran a hand down the side of the suit. "I just started working on it again. I made sure that all of your suggestions were implemented. It definitely has your aesthetic."

She stared at it for a while, and her eyes started to fill. "I wish it wasn't so much work to get my life back. It's a constant struggle. I'm impatient. I want it all back right now."

"I don't have any idea what that's like, Pepper."

"I want to be who I was. I want that for you, I want it for me. I'm just not sure I can be what I was."

He started to move toward her, but hesitated. "Don't put so much pressure on yourself, Pepper. I know you're evolving. I'm ready for it, and just hoping that there's a place for me."

She rubbed at her eyes. "I'm trying, Tony. I can't make any promises, but I'm really trying."

"Come here, Pepper."

She shook her head.

"God help me," he said before walking over to her. He enveloped her in a hug. "You're going to be okay. We're going to be okay."

He kissed her check and backed away. He started to talk but shook his head, and left the room.

…………………………………………………………….

Last chapter is Friday or Saturday


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This is the final and longest chapter. It's a crazy ride, and I hope you like it. I need to take a break now, and get back to my schoolwork, but don't think I won't have time for your reviews. They make my heart sing.

Sheila

The Darkest Time

Chapter 8

Pepper looked up and saw Rhodey come in, a smile spread wide across his face. "I can't believe it."

"I know. It looks like you're going to be a flyboy in more ways than one."

"You helped him design it."

She took the laptop off her legs and sat back. "I did. It's beautiful. He calls it War Machine."

"Why did you come down for the unveiling?"

She shrugged. "This was really about Tony doing something for you. Besides I wouldn't understand half of what the two of you were talking about."

"I can't wait to fly it."

"Tony says that it's still going to take a few weeks for the final touches. He figured it was time to get you in on the decision-making."

Tony appeared and slapped Rhodey on the back. "Pretty soon, we're going to be a team in the sky."

Rhodey nodded at Pepper. "You going to make one for her too?"

Tony looked at her and shook his head. "I don't think I could do it. I'm probably sexist. I don't know. I just…"

She waved a hand at him. "No worries. I'm happier on the ground anyway."

"Are you happy?" His cheeks burned as he asked it. It seemed a very intimate thing to ask in that moment.

She nodded and looked down. "I really am. I'm so glad to be home."

"Speaking of which, where will you live? Are you going to still stay at Rhodey's? Going back to your condo? There's always a place for you here, you know."

"I guess I haven't thought—"

Rhodey broke in. "There's plenty of time. I love having you. Don't listen to him. As usual, he's just being impatient."

Tony frowned. "Aw come on, People. Fishel's been really impressed with my growth."

Pepper jumped up. "Speaking of therapists, I'd better get a move on before I'm late for my appointment."

"Have her come here."

Pepper grabbed her coat. "Sorry Tony, the whole world can't just cater to you all the time."

"Happy will take you."

"I'll take my own car."

"Nope. I'm serious. It's been almost a month without trouble, but Sikko is still out there, and while that's the situation, you're not going alone."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay for this time, Tony, but you and I are really going to have to sit down and discuss this. I'm not going to live my life with your bizarre siege mentality."

She hurried out the door. Rhodey turned to Tony. "You're out of your mind when it comes to her. You're literally insane. You know that, right?"

Tony sighed. "I am being made aware of this by a short woman with bifocals and gray hair who eats lunch with me three times a week. She says there's no cure for it."

He slapped Tony on the back. "We'll make a decent human being out of you yet. Let's go back downstairs and admire my new baby."

…………………………………………………………………………………

Pepper leaned forward. "Happy, I'm behind schedule. Can you do some of that fancy footwork you're so good at? I don't want to be late."

She got a muffled reply.

……………………………………………………………….

Rhodey stood on the table and admired War Machine up close. He shook his head and said, "Damn!" continually. Other than that, he had no words for Tony.

Jarvis interrupted. "Sir, I just received an anonymous call stating that there's a very important message for you behind your garage. The caller suggests you attend to it immediately."

Tony screwed up his face. "What the hell?"

Rhodey broke away from his new toy. "What do you think? Sounds like a trap. I brought my side arm. How about I go out with you?"

Tony nodded and headed for the stair. Outside, they scanned the grounds, but found nothing out of the ordinary. Tony headed around the side of the garage and stopped short. Happy was on the ground, trussed from his wrists to his ankles. Tony grabbed at the duct tape on his mouth. Without ceremony, he pulled it off his face. Happy howled from the pain.

"Who has her?"

"Didn't get much of a look, Boss. Hit me over the head. He took the limo. He put something in my right front pocket."

Tony reached in and fished out a jump drive. Rhodey pulled out a pocket knife and sawed through the nylon around one ankle. He started at the second one when Happy grabbed at the knife. "Don't bother with me. Get her."

Rhodey grabbed the drive out of Tony's hand. "Her laptop is right inside."

Inside, Rhodey jammed it in hard, and immediately a face filled the screen. "Sikko!" Tony shouted, pacing. "We gotta' go after her."

"Hold on Tony. We don't even know what direction he took. We have to hear what he has to say."

Sikko jumped in as if scripted. "I'm not a quitter, Ironman. I said I would bring you down and I meant it. Pepper has to be the one because she's your kryptonite. Besides, the bitch surprised me back in Petunia. I'm going to make sure that she's gone this time. I want you to grab your cell, dial 555-1352, and go out to your balcony."

Tony grabbed his phone and headed for the balcony. Rhodey followed.

Outside, he plastered the phone to his ear. Sikko picked up on the first ring. "Look out on the bay. Focus your attention on the cliffs off the south shoreline." The phone clicked.

………………………………………………………………….

Pepper didn't know it was Sikko playing the part of Happy until he turned and grinned madly at her. Doors locked and the partition separating the front from the back slid into place. Bile rose in her throat and she clawed desperately at the doors. The limo came to a stop, and she heard the muffled sounds of him on the phone. A door slammed. Then the limo jerked, and sped forward.

…………………………………………………….

Tony stared at the south shoreline, his breath coming in short, ragged bursts. Behind him, Rhodey was yelling at authorities over the phone.

All of a sudden, the outline of a black limo appeared on the cliffs, and then rose into air, for a moment, as graceful as a bird. Then it stopped, flipped forward and dove into the ocean.

"My God! Pepper!" Tony pushed past Rhodey and headed for the stairs. Rhodey dropped the phone in his hand when he saw the limo in the air. He knew where Tony was going. He needed a plan of his own.

"Jarvis!" He yelled. "Unlock the speedboat at the dock. I want it ready to run in the next 30 seconds."

………………………………………………………………….

The impact of the vehicle hitting water threw Pepper to the back window of the limo. She got blurry for a moment, and then heard an awful roaring. Through the windows around her, she became aware of the water rushing over the top of the car. She slammed her fist into the partition, but there was no response. The car continued to sink. Panic rose in her as powerfully as water she was sinking in.

She started screaming, and pounding on the windows. Then she laid on the back seat, took off her heels, and started to kick at the windows. There was no movement. Tiny leaks sprung around her. She stopped moving for a moment, and tried to think. She glanced up at the ceiling, and saw a heel sticking out of it. In reality, her high heels were on the floor of the car, but a moment was coming to her.

She remembered the time she got into the limo and there was a heel sticking through the roof. To his credit, Tony looked embarrassed when she pointed it out to him. He mumbled something about spending time with a young woman who was very flexible. She mentioned that it seemed odd that a women's heel could cut all the way through the top of the roof. Tony gave her some explanation about how the bulletproof windows and reinforced floor required that some part of the vehicle be open for ventilation…

Pepper reached for her heels. She got on her knees, and started pounding the heels into the ceiling. The heels ripped through the fabric, and dimpled the roof. She kept pounding and pounding until one of the heels cut through, and water started streaming down on her. Pepper struggled to ignore the water pouring down on her, and kept pounding until another hole opened, and then another and another. The pressure of the water began to tear at and expand the existing holes. She could feel the roof start to buckle, and she started pounding harder. With no warning, the roof collapsed on top of her.

…………………………………………………………..

Tony burst into the air 1 minute 23 seconds after he saw the limo go over the cliff. It would take him seconds to get to her location. It was the water that was the concern. The suit had not operated well in the water. He prayed that it would for the time it took to locate the limo and bring her up.

……………………………………………………………….

Pepper found a small pocket of air behind the roof, and took a deep breath. She remembered back to high school when she was the fourth leg of the 800 meter freestyle relay. She had to be that kind of swimmer again.

………………………………………………………….

Rhodey was still half a mile away from the cliffs when he saw Tony roar past overhead. "Go Tony!!" he yelled before turning his attention back to the wheel with one hand, and a Mayday call to the Coast Guard in the other.

……………………………………………….

Happy was on his feet, and looking for a vehicle. Rhodey's was a sports car with all the security he could afford. Pepper's had a nice, boring economy car known for its reliability. Usually, he would do little more and shake his head over it, but today was different. He headed for the car; trying his best to recall all of the tricks he had learned about hotwiring vehicles as a kid.

……………………………………………………

Tony couldn't see the limo from the air. He didn't have sonar, and had hoped that the shape of the vehicle would be clearly visible, but the water was too dark and too deep. Tony figured he had the right patch of water so he slowed and dived in.

Tony could see clearly for the first twenty feet, but then the water muddied. He knew the limo had probably settled on the bottom by now, and so he went straight down. The bottom was dark, and the suit often hit something before he saw it. There was a slight whine, and he knew that water was probably starting to seep into the circuits.

He adjusted his scanning capabilities, relying on light and infra-red. The infra-red took a lot of power, and he hoped the suit would hold up under the power drain and water damage.

……………………………………………………………

The first moment, Pepper really believed she might drown was the moment she broke surface. She choked on the air mixed with water; her body drained of all energy. Her arms started to flail, and it took time before she could calm her panic. Luckily, years in swimming pools kicked in, and eventually she settled into a steady dog paddle. She looked around and saw the shore. Turning the other way, she saw a speedboat slowing at a spot in the distance.

The speedboat was closer, but all Pepper could visualize was heading for shore. She lay on her back and started to paddle with her legs. It took the least amount of energy.

…………………………………………………………

Circuits had gone from whining to jamming. The infra-red flickered on and off, and Tony could barely get a discernible picture.

"Mr. Stark, systems are failing. Abort mission."

Tony pushed on despite the warning. Moisture started to run down his face, and he wasn't sure if it was perspiration or actual leaking into the suit. Then there was a pop, and his entire tracking system went dark. Tony was worse than a blind man now. He couldn't feel or hear his way through the mucky water.

He reached for auxiliary power, and saw that power levels were down to 4%. At this point, he didn't have the strength to do anything even if he did stumble on the limo. He cursed into his helmet, and pushed hard against the ocean floor. The suit propelled him upward.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Rhodey had his eyes peeled on the surface of the water. In his head, he prayed over and over that Tony would break surface with a coughing but breathing Pepper, but every minute that passed denied its feasibility. His watch told him that it had been 13 minutes since the limo crashed into the ocean. There were only so many stories he could tell himself about how she could survive underwater that long.

He heard a rush of water, and turned to see Ironman break surface on the other side of the boat. He grabbed a rescue pole and reached for him.

……………………………………………………………………….

Pepper could hear the sirens all around her now. Cops were on the beach, and in the water, she could feel the vibrations of boats rushing to the scene. She turned to the open water and watched Coast Guard vessels barreling down on the lone speedboat.

Pepper turned back to shore. Hypothermia was setting in. The water wasn't too frigid, but she had so little energy that her body succumbed to what cold there was. She closed her eyes, and tried a simple breaststroke for awhile.

………………………………………………..

Tony was pulling arms and legs off the suit as soon as Rhodey pulled him into the vehicle. The Coast Guard cutter pulled up alongside. Rhodey waved at the water. "A vehicle drove off a cliff into the water less than 15 minutes ago!"

A commander leaned over the side. "We're checking out sonar. We should have the location in a few minutes."

With the suit off, Tony started over the edge again. Rhodey dived and caught an ankle before he jumped. "No way, Tony."

"Let go, Rhodey!"

Rhodey scrambled to his feet and pulled Tony away from the edge. "You don't even know which direction to dive!"

"She's down there!" Tony pushed Rhodey away.

Rhodey grabbed him from behind and hugged him around the waist. He hissed into Tony's ear. "And you die with her. That's your plan?"

Tony struggled. "I'm not leaving her down there."

The cutter got close enough and two seamen jumped on. They grabbed Tony from both sides, one of them pulling out a pair of handcuffs.

The commander leaned over the railing again. "I'm sorry to have to do this, but there's no way humanly possible that you can conduct a rescue without equipment. By subduing you, we can assure that all of our attention is on the victims in the vehicle, and not on your rescue as well.

Rhodey pulled Tony into a chair. "I'm sorry, Man. I'm so goddamned sorry."

Tony looked away from his friend, and pulled on his restraints.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Happy spotted him on the side of the highway. He was just an ordinary looking man with one difference. He was wearing Happy's suit coat. Happy slowed the car onto the shoulder.

Sikko noticed his interest, and started running to a small car parked in the dirt. Happy sped up. Sikko got in the car, and tried to start it. Happy drove straight into his bumper.

…………………………………………………………………………

They finally noticed her when she was still out about fifty yards. One of the cops took off his gun belt, and waded in. He was up to his chest by the time he reached her. She hadn't realized that she was close to drowning in five feet of water. She put her arms around his neck, and hugged him tightly.

……………………………………………………………………….

"If you start that engine, our friendship is over."

Rhodey had tears in his eyes. "They can't conduct a proper search with us in the perimeter

"I'll destroy the suit."

Rhodey glared at him. "I wouldn't want the suit without the friendship."

"Please Rhodey, I need to find her."

Rhodey let go of the throttle and advanced on him. "In 40-50 ft. of water? What's your plan, Tony? Are you that deluded? Have you forgotten that you're not a superhero without the suit?"

Tony looked away.

"Do I always have to be the fuckin' adult here?" Tears ran down Rhodey's cheeks. "You drowning does nothing for her. You got that? I suffer, but it does nothing for her. You're my brother, Man. And I got to do the right thing even if it means you never talk to me again."

With that, he grabbed the throttle and headed for shore.

……………………………………………….

Pepper sat on the beach, knees pulled up to her chin. She had three rescue blankets around her, and despite the warm afternoon sun, she was shivering. She'd given the officer Tony's number, and he'd been trying it for several minutes with no response. She stared out onto the water, watching two Coast Guard cutters circling the area where the limo went in. She noticed a speedboat coming into shore, but it was the Coast Guard that held her attention.

……………………………………………….

Pepper's car was a total loss, but somehow Happy knew that the money would be found to get her a new one. He'd used the car to plow Sikko off the side of the road, and into a cement encasement. The man was stunned but actively trying to get out of the car. Happy was in no hurry. He was about to catch up on some time in the ring. Working for a busy man like Tony, workout time was hard to come by. So since he had a chance to sharpen those old boxing skills, it would have been a true shame to waste it.

…………………………………………………….

Rhodey moored the boat in about two feet of water. "I'm going to wade in to see if the police found Sikko. You want to come with me?"

Tony was like a statue, staring out on the water.

Rhodey sighed and waded away from him. Police were huddled around a figure on the beach, and EMS had arrived. Rhodey wondered if they'd captured and injured Sikko. He had no shame in hoping that Sikko was critically injured.

…………………………………………………………..

A paramedic was trying to stick an IV in her arm when she spotted Rhodey wading into shore. She struggled with the paramedic briefly, and reclaimed her arm. Hands tried to hold her down, but she resisted. "Rhodey!" She yelled.

Rhodey sprinted into their midst. He wrangled his way through. Soaked, hair and sand streaked across her face. He dropped down next to her and pulled her to him. "My God, Pepper, how is this possible?"

"Where's Tony?"

He looked at her. "He thinks you are still in the limo."

"I kicked a hole in the roof."

"Honey, we gotta' go tell him."

A paramedic intervened. "Hey Mister, she needs some IV fluids."

Rhodey pulled her to her feet. "You can have her back in just a few minutes."

As they walked, he could feel how weak and shaky she was. He scooped her up into his arms, and waded out to the speedboat. Tony was still seated on the end facing the water: silent and completely still.

"He's very frightened right now, Pepper." Rhodey whispered to her as he hoisted her into the boat. She nodded at him and grabbed the railing.

"Tony," She said. "It's me, Tony. It's Pepper."

His head shot up and he looked around. She was pulling herself along the railing toward him. He tried to rise, but he was still handcuffed, and he stumbled forward. She was there, and put her arms around him. She could feel him sobbing into her neck, and she held him as tightly as she could.

………………………………………..

Happy dragged the man down to the beach by the scruff of his neck. When he saw the cops, he pushed the man forward; letting him stumble in and land face first in the sand. The man rolled over onto his back and groaned. His face was a mass of bruises, and he held his gut protectively.

A cop looked down at the man, and then back at Happy. "What happened to him?"

Happy narrowed his eyes. "This is the filth that kidnapped Pepper Potts. He was still wearing my suitcoat."

"So, what: are you saying he ran into a door?"

"I ain't saying nothing about that. I rammed his car into an embankment. I figure that accounts for a couple of marks. Then I pulled him out and really tuned him up."

"Are you confessing to assault?"

"Yup. And I am damn proud of it too. I hope I get a jail cell next to him. I'm only half started on what I plan to do to him."

Rhodey ran up as they cuffed Happy alongside a wounded Dr. Sikko.

……………………………………………

Tony pulled his wet, salty face off her shoulder. "You're okay?"

She nodded, her eyes shining.

"I should've known that you were going to get out of that car."

Her lip quivered. "I got lucky."

He pulled her in again, breathing in her skin. "And strong and brave, Pepper. Don't forget that."

A paramedic waded up to the boat. "Can we treat you now?"

She turned her tousled head to the paramedic. "Yeah, let's do that. And do you think you could find some keys for these handcuffs? Someone's got my boss all tied up here."

………………………………………………………………………….

Tony lay in his bed and stared up at the ceiling, one hand on his warm, beathing titanium heart. It was the third time he'd woke since he'd gone to bed. He was exhausted. The long, terrible day was proof of that. It was the nightmares. He was reaching for Pepper, and there was water, but he never found her, and then he would wake, breathing hard. Getting sleep was becoming a regular workout.

The only saving grace was that he woke up, he could tell himself that she was okay. He could remember the moment he turned around and found her standing there all wet and sandy; mascara trailing down her face.

When he'd finally got onto the beach, he found Rhodey arguing with police over a handcuffed Happy Hogan. Happy himself seemed bored with the conversation. He kept his eye on Sikko moaning on the sand.

Tony stood over Sikko for several minutes before Pepper pulled him away. He stopped and told Happy he was going to get the best legal team since O.J. and a huge bonus on top of it. Happy spent a grand total of 27 minutes in a cell that day.

They'd all gone to Tony's house and showered, and let Jarvis make them crème brulee French toast and champagne cocktails. They needed to be together, and since tears had long been spent, they laughed about Happy as hardened criminal. He couldn't have been more unrepentant about beating Sikko, and it had left police more than a little exasperated. Pepper started to nod off, and so Rhodey pulled her off the couch and steered her toward the front door. Tony wanted to jump up and tell them to stay, but he knew that everyone's emotions were still raw, and Pepper especially would need the space.

………………………………………………………………………………..

He woke again, and saw a figure in his doorway. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, and then he made out the shape of Pepper wearing a man's sweater. Her head had been leaning against the doorframe until she saw him shift. "Are you awake?"

He sat up, careful to make sure his pajama bottoms covered him sufficiently. "What are you doing here, Pepper?"

"Happy ruined my car."

"I'm going to buy you in a new one in the morning."

"I like the old one. Can't we just fix it?"

Tony took a deep breath. "Are you grateful to Happy?"

She nodded.

"Let him pick out a car for you. That mid-size American snooze you drive has been a thorn in his side for a long time. It'll be like Christmas for him"

"I don't want anything too fancy."

"I'll tell him to focus on models that are practical, fuel efficient, and environmentally friendly."

"It's a deal."

Tony looked at her steadily. "Tell me again why you're here."

She looked down. "I had nightmares."

"Me too."

She stepped inside the door. "And then I got confused. I've remembered so much, and it came to me that I still don't really understand why you and I feel the way we do, but we're not together. Can you help me remember?"

Tony worried his lip. "It's complicated. We're afraid that it will change us. We're afraid that we'll lose some of the magic that we have. And, frankly, we're waiting for me to become a better man."

She cocked her head. "What's wrong with who you are right now?"

He chuckled. "Books could be written on the subject."

"You're not perfect, but you love me. I feel it. And I love you very much."

Tony stiffened. "Pepper, your emotions, it's been the kind of day where you forget…We have to make thoughtful decisions about something like this."

She stepped closer. "I need you, Tony. I just want to be with you. I kind of wonder if being rational has done us that much good over the years. What happened today could happen again, and if it does, will I regret that we never risked really loving each other? How much time do we have, Tony? You fly around the skies fighting bad guys, and…I seem to have my share of traumas…"

Tony gripped the bed. "I don't want to fail you, Pepper."

She stopped at the edge of his bed and looked in his eyes. "Do you want me to go back to Rhodey's tonight?"

He shook his head slowly and extended his hand. She took it and climbed in next to him. He gave her space, afraid to get too close. He whispered. "I don't want to do this wrong."

She snaked her arms around him. "Just hold me and tell me about how, together, we're strong enough to take on any challenges."

"I can do that."

She nodded, brushing her lips along his neck. "Then can you kiss like I've always imagined you doing?"

His breath caught. "It would be my distinct pleasure."

"Okay, for right now, let's forget the first thing and just move on to the second." Eyes bright, She reached for his mouth.

The End


End file.
